The Possible future
by Witty-Kate
Summary: Two years after forever charmed and Piper is still avoiding Chris, but will an accidental trip to the future courtesy of Wyatt change her mind? But more importantly will she even want to when she sees the life she will end up living? COMPLETE
1. Cought out

**Future trips **

Summary- Two years after forever charmed and piper is still avoiding Chris, but will an accidental trip to the future courtesy of Wyatt change her mind? But more importantly will she even want to when she sees the life she will end up living?

Disclaimer- I do NOT own charmed or any of the characters, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this story would I? However I do own Kayla, lily, Kelly and Bob the dog.

(A/n) I've had this on my computer a while now and decided I mite as well post it, just so you know when Chris is talking it's not spelling errors, he just can't pronounce L's. Also this can be taken as a sequel to SHHH don't tell, but you don't have to have read that to understand this story, just know that no one knows little Chris has powers.

**Prologue - caught out **

It was a beautiful Monday morning in sanfansico, the birds were singing as spring slowly arrived and the sun was shinning high in the sky, making the water sparkle with life. Cars filled the streets as parents drove their children to school, or hurried doff to work themselves and the Halliwell manor was no exception. Once occupied by three sisters, now only one remained, Piper Marie Halliwell, a short brunette witch, with two young sons and an ex angel as a husband.

"Wyatt hurry up, you going to be late!" She called upstairs to her eldest son. The blonde haired, blue eyed child grinned mischievously as he rushed down the stairs with his little Thomas the tank engine bag. He, unlike many other kids loved to go to school and this week the teacher had promised them that they would read the teddy bear story, his personal favourite.

The mother of two smiled at her little boy's excitement as he joined the family for breakfast. Already at the table was her husband and youngest son, Christopher.

"You looking forward to school buddy?" Leo asked as the five year old hurriedly ate his bacon and eggs.

"YEAH, Mrs Lloyd gunna read to us and then we're going to do some…mat…met…maths work!" he squealed with his mouth full of toast.

"Well that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, lots and lots of fun!"

"Lots and lots!" The three year old toddler repeated, he was at the 'copy everyone' faze and what ever Wyatt said he tended to repeat in his cheeky little voice which no body could say no to, apart from piper, that is.

"Chris, don't copy your brother!" The witch instantly said sternly, her index finger pointing at the boy across the table from her.

"I don't mind mummy!" Wyatt replied quickly, he always defended Chris, not wanting him to get into trouble, which seemed to be becoming more and more frequent as each day passed. He however, never understood why his mum was so mean to his little brother when he never did anything really bad. Sometimes Wyatt would even do something utterly horrible, just to make piper stop yelling at Chris!

"You're such a good big brother Wyatt, protecting Chris, but he has to stop copying people!"

"Why?"

"Well it's not very nice honey."

"Why?"

"Because it's just not, it's rude!"

"Why?"

Piper just shook her head and laughed at his persistence, where as if it had been Chris, they all knew she would have yelled her head off by now.

"Come on little man, it's time for school!"

As piper stood up, Wyatt grabbed his coat from the worktop and ran out of the front door before his mother even managed to finish her sentence, soon forgetting about their conversation.

"Bye, bye Wyatt!" Chris called out as two of his family members left the house. Leo just looked over at his youngest son with worry written all over his face. That was the fifth time that Chris had completely ignored the fact his mother had just left. Most kids had to be prided off their mum at his age, but Chris didn't seem the least bit bothered that she had gone.

"Daddy!" the three year old said as sweetly as possible with a huge smile, making Leo abandon his thoughts.

"Yes buddy?"

"Can we go to the park and pway?"

The ex angel shook his head and looked away, he had a pile of work to do and going to the park for the day was just not worth the hassle from piper.

"Pwesse daddy?!" he continued sniffing as tears formed in his eyes. Hearing the sadness in his son's voice, Leo quickly changed his mind; he couldn't stand it when his children cried. He knew he probably spoiled them but to be perfectly honest he didn't care, their happiness meant the world to him, especially with everything that had happened over the past few years. Wyatt constantly in danger, Chris' adult self dying in his arms, Wyatt being kidnapped by Gideon, nearly turning evil, it was just to much for him, he felt compelled to give them the world, after all it has hid fault half of the situations happened.

"Of course we can go Chris!"

"YAY!" the little boy cheered and ran out of the room and up to his bedroom to get ready, a gigantic grin plastered across his face.

As he entered the smallest bedroom that he had once shared with Wyatt, Chris looked everywhere his tiny brain would let him, in desperate search for his favourite blue football. After a minute or so of searching, he gave up and held his arms out. Within seconds bright blue orbs appeared in between his hands, as the ball materialized.

He loved magic, not that he used it a lot considering his mum and dad didn't even know he had any powers. Chris couldn't actually remember when he got them or when he decided not to tell anyone about them, or even why! But, apart of him just knew he had to keep it quite, it was his and Wyatt' secret.

As he turned around, the happy smile was soon wiped off his face as he saw his father, Leo Wyatt, standing in the doorway, mouth hanging.

"Uh oh!" he said, that being the only two words the three year old could think of to describe the trouble he was in.

Leo just blinked as he took in what he had just seen- his youngest child using magic no one knew he had!

"Chris?" he said slowly but firmly as the toddler bit his lip, as Leo took a step forward, Chris did the only thing he could think off, he orbed, he didn't know where to, all he knew was that his daddy was probably going to yell at him like his mummy always did and he wanted to get away.

As the blue orbs vanished, Chris opened his eyes to see where he was; only he was a lot higher up than he expected and he was not alone.

"DADDY!" he screamed as the figure laid eyes on him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Wyatt's Revenge

**Chapter 2 -Wyatt's revenge **

As three year old Chris' orbs disappeared, Leo instantly snapped out of his shock and ran out of his youngest son's bedroom, quickly making his way though every room in the house, desperately trying to locate the missing toddler. After checking for at least ten minutes, and going into every room at least five times, the worried father dashed outside the front door and looked up and down the street, trying to ignore the sickening feeling he was getting as he heard the cars wiz by.

Finally realising he couldn't do it on his own, especially now he had no powers; Leo rushed back indoors and grabbed hold of the nearest phone, attempting calling his wife. As he dialled the number, paying no attention to the strange musical noises that were being admitted, or how large the buttons were, he was about to press the green call button when a set of orbs appeared in front of him, very tall six foot orbs wish couldn't possibly belong to Chris.

As the blue glow disappeared, a man in his eighty's appeared in a golden robe, a man he quickly recognised as one of his own bosses.

"I think he belongs to you! You should be much more careful Leonardo, with all the demons out there, who knows what could happen! This is why Whitelighters shouldn't reproduce!" He said, and before Leo had the chance to ask what he was talking about, the elder had vanished. Looking down, to the 'dead' man's relief he saw Chris standing near the stairs, hiding behind the banister.

Diving forward, Leo wrapped his hands around the whimpering child and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't handle it if he lost him again.

"Never, ever do that to me again! You had me worried sick Chris!"

"I'm sorry….daddy… I…was….a…..a scared!"

"Scared?" Leo repeated in a mix of both shock and horror, why the hell was his son afraid of him?

"Yeah…I… I don't like…like you mad!"

"Mad? Chris, I'm not mad at you!"

"Really?"

"Really, honestly Chris I'm not, but you should have told me you had your powers Chris!"

The little boy nested his head deep into his father's shoulder and sniffed back a tear, his eyes glazing over again.

"I know… is mummy going to be really mad at me?" He mumbled softly, he hated it when she shouted at him.

"Of course not, she'll be very happy!"

"No she won't! She's always mad at me!" He continued sadly, allowing a single tear to fall down his face before he orbed his favourite teddy bear that victor had given him into his arms.

Leo felt like his heart was breaking in two at his son's words, but instead of talking to him about it, the ex elder made a mental note to have a serious discussion with his wife, if she was hurting Chris this much, then he had to do something about her behaviour or take drastic action!

"Tell you what buddy, why don't you show daddy what you can do with your super cool powers?" Leo whispered to him quite, instantly cheering the boy up.

"OKAY!"

With that he orbed across the room and flung his arm out, sending all the cushions spiralling though the air, towards his father, who actually had to duck as they sprung forward at such a force he actually thought they could cause some serious damage.

Giggling, Chris sprung out of the room, making the pillows follow him, it was that moment that Leo realised he had made a fatal mistake… how the hell was he supposed to stop an army of pillows, (and teddy bears) flying around the house?

Later that night, when piper finally came home with a hyperactive Wyatt, the eldest charmed one found her husband sprawled out on the sofa, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Daddy, why's wobbie downstairs?" Wyatt asked as he jumped on top of his father, his favourite teddy bear held protectively in his arms.

"Oh, he went for a little walk!" Leo said quickly, trying his absolute hardest to keep his tired eyes open as he concentrated on his eldest son.

"I don't believe you! He's a bear! He can't walk he's not real!!!" Wyatt replied simply suspicion flowing though his voice. "Prue better not have been here! 'Cus she is not allowed to play with wobbie! He's mine, not her's! And she ruins toys!"

Leo gave a small barley hearable chuckle as he shook his head, denying that the currently youngest Halliwell had been anywhere near the little bear.

"No, Wyatt, prue wasn't playing with it; your brother was he wanted to have a teddy bear picnic!"

Wyatt started at him thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and orbing down to the floor.

"That's okay then, Chris can play with wobbie! Just not prue!" with that, the five year old ran full speed over to the TV and switched it on, sitting himself a mere inch form the screen as his favourite show started.

"Well did Chris behave himself?" Piper asked as she took a seat next to her husband and kissed his cheek as a way to greet him.

"Err, yeah… he did…" Leo replied, smiling weakly at his wife, the truth was the three year old had been orbing all over the house all day, making the tired father chase him up and down the stairs for hours on end, but for some reason he really didn't want to tell her that.

As piper opened her mouth to respond, sparkling blue lights appeared in front of her, as the little monster materialized.

With his back to his mother, Chris never even noticed the women was home as he held out his father's soaking wet slippers, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

"You were right daddy, water is fun!" Chris shouted with glee as his gob smacked father stared at his favourite shoes in disbelief, he really should have known better than to tell Chris about how they used to wash clothes by hand in a bucket of water.

"CHRIS!" piper eventually yelled after finding her voice. The young toddler froze upon hearing his mother, and even Wyatt found himself turning away from the pocoyo show, wondering why his mother sounded so mad. "When the hell did you get your powers?"

The brunet just shrugged as he looked down at the floor- he knew his dad was wrong, he knew she'd be mad at him.

"Piper, calm down!" Leo quickly spoke up, as he saw her face turning red and her knuckles turn white from lack of blood.

"Calm down? It's happening already!"

"What? What is?"

"Him! The lying, the keeping secrets, I will not allow this Chris to become the manipulative person we met… I won't!"

"You mean the man who saved the world? Our son! Who risked his own existence to save billions of people?"

"No I mean the secretive, lying, time travelling, law breaking, demon obsessed Whitelighter!" She snapped, now almost screaming, completely forgetting both of her son's were currently in the room, both of whom were now standing side by side, extremely confused and scared.

"I can't believe you're saying this, Chris died for us!" Leo yelled, not understanding what the hell was wrong with the women whose very last words to her adult son were I love you.

"My point exactly! He's recluse with his own life! Now he's using magic, demons are going to be coming after him left, right and centre! Our efforts should be entirely focused on Wyatt, now we know evil might tempt him, we have to keep him safe, and he is twice blessed after all! If we have to constantly divide our attention between the two, then demons could take advantage and hurt the important son!"

"CHRIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"Not to the magical world he isn't! We need to bind his powers now; it will save so much hassle if the demons never find out about them!"

As piper continued to yell Chris started crying as he heard the words come from his mother's mouth, he may not have known exactly what she was talking about, but he knew his parents were fighting about him again- he really hated being the reason for their arguments!

Wyatt however knew exactly what they were saying and what the eldest charmed one was planning on doing.

As the mother of two turned around to tell Chris to be quite, Wyatt gritted his teeth in anger and blinked. The second his eyes opened, piper Halliwell vanished in a shower of orbs as the twice blessed child put his arms protectively around his little brother.

Blinking in shock, Leo slowly walked towards his two sons and bent down to Wyatt's level as he collected the hysterical baby in his arms.

"Wyatt, what did you do to your mother?"

The blonde toddler just looked at his father and shook his head as a way of saying he wasn't going to tell, as far as he concerned she deserved to be far, far away!

"Wyatt, buddy, this isn't funny! Where did you send mummy?" Leo tried again, whilst making shhing sounds as he rocked Chris from side to side in his arms.

"Not telling!"

"Well why not!"

"Cus she was mean to Chris! She's nasty and I don't like her when she's nasty 'cus she scares me and makes Chris sad! She can stay away 'cus, I'm not bringing her back!"

With that, the five year old spun on his heels and marched back over to the TV, having already missed half of the show.

"Wyatt, you're not watching TV until you bring your mummy back! I promise I will stop her scaring you and Chris, but you have to bring her back first!" Leo said as he made his way to the electronic baby sitter, placed a now much calmer Chris on the floor and reached over to switch the show off.

As soon as he did that however, Wyatt brought his shield up, covering both himself, Chris… and of course the TV, preventing Leo from going anywhere near it.

"You little… Wyatt that isn't funny put that shield down right now!"

"NO!" Wyatt replied simply, grinning from ear to ear, knowing full well his father couldn't do anything about it. His grin widened even further, when Leo went to grab the remote, only for Chris to orb it in to his hands and start chewing on the bottom of it.

"Chris! No! That's bad! Now give daddy the remote!"

"No don't Chris! Daddy wants to turn pocoyo off! Don't give it to him!"

Chris looked from his father, who was crouched down by the outside of the blue bubble, to Wyatt who held his hand out, signalling he too wanted the remote control. Smiling sweetly, Chris instantly handed the black box over to his brother and rested against the back of the chair as Wyatt started laughing.

Knowing full well it was pointless to try and reason with the Halliwell brothers, due to the fact they had inherited BOTH of their parents stubbornness, Leo headed over to the phone and hit the speed dial button- it was time to call in some reinforcements…

Lying with her feet resting over her husband's legs, phoebe giggled as she wrapped her arms around coop's neck and allowed him to nibble at hers.

"Coop, we can't… Prue's in the next room!" Phoebe said, trying to push the cupid's head away with as little force as she could.

"So… she's fast asleep…"

"So not the point… and don't you have work to do?"

At that, coop brought his head away from his wife and smiled suggestively as he gazed into her deep hazel eyes.

"It can wait… and you know… we could always create that second child you've always wanted!"

"Nice try mister… but…I…I" phoebe mumbled as coop started kissing her in a 'French' sort of way. "Oh, what the hell!"

With that, the thirty two year old finally gave in and the two of them progressed to a full out make out session. Unfortunately, just before they were about to move to the bedroom, the phone started ringing.

"Leave it!" coop mumbled as phoebe reached over to pick the receiver up, who ever was calling it better have been important or there was going to be hell to pay.

"Hello… oh hi Leo… no… no your not interrupting anything!" phoebe said though gritted teeth as she drummed her fingers on the armrest, okay so maybe he was interrupting, but she couldn't very well say that now could she. "Wait what???" she eventually yelled, her attention now fully away from making another child… well maybe not fully, that was always on her mind.

"What's going on?" coop asked, noticing her sudden mood change as she sat up, her eyes filled with worry. Phoebe's hand instantly covered the phone so Leo couldn't hear her and repeated what she was just told to her husband.

"Wyatt orbed piper somewhere and he won't bring her back!"

"Why?"

"Err… hold on…" phoebe whispered as she uncovered the receiver and placed her hand back down on her lap. "Leo… why did he do that? ... She threatened to bind Chris powers? Since when has he had powers… since today? Are you kidding me, and you're only just telling me this now! Put my little nephew on! ... He's done what!!!" Phoebe howled as she burst into laughter, causing a very confused Coop to become even more confused, something which was happening on a regular basis with his new family.

"What? Who's done what? What's so funny?

Phoebe just flung her hand into Coops face as a way to tell him to shut up as she listened to Leo, her face in agony as she tried not to let her amusement out.

"Okay, we'll be right over!"

As soon as the middle sister hung up the phone, she burst into hysterics, she knew piper's 'magical boys will be magical boys' speech would backfire on them eventually. Turning to her husband, the witch had to try her absolute hardest not to laugh as she explained just why their, baby making session would have to wait.

"Wyatt has covered himself and Chris with his shield and refuses to put it down."

"Why's that funny?"

"Because he's also covered the TV, so Leo can't turn it off and make him tell him what he's done to his mother!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah so we've got to get over their and help find my sister, and convince Wyatt to drop his shield!"

"Right…"

Phoebe just nodded as she got to her feet and headed over to Prue's room, but as she reached for the door knob, she instantly stopped, and turned to face Coop, a devil like smile plastered across her face.

"You know, Wyatt would never put piper in danger, I think we can spare at least half an hour before we go over there!"

Coop hurriedly got to his feet and rushed over to his wife, who grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom, pushing the door closed behind her as their make out session continued… it wasn't like it was an emergency or anything…besides, since Henry was at work, Paige could go over their and help out, giving the two love birds some much needed alone time.

Hanging up the phone, Leo just sighed as he walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa closest to his sons.

"Wyatt, if I promise not to turn pocoyo off, will you put your shield down and tell me where your mummy is?" he asked, in a defeated kind of voice, now extremely glad only one of his son's had the protective shield ability.

"Nope! But if you buy us a puppy I will!!!"

"Not a chance, you are not blackmailing me! I am your father, and you will tell me where your mummy is!"

Wyatt just stared at his father, his eyes full of innocence as he lowered his shield at the exact same time as the show finished.

"Not without a puppy!" He replied and grabbed hold of Chris' arm and orbed the two of them upstairs to play a game of football.

Leo just sighed as he got to his feet to follow them, at least one of the problems were solved… the other one was going to be a whole lot harder, but one thing he was certain of, when all this was over, he was going to have a serous discussion with his sons about blackmail and using their magic.

(**a/n) please reveiw**


	3. One hell of a shock

**Chapter 3- A shock for piper**

As soon as Wyatt had blinked, piper found herself being transported though time in a swirl of white and blue Whitelighter orbs. As soon as they had died down, the witch realised she was no longer in her own house as she glanced around a small living room, which was overlooking what could only be described as New York City. Slowly making her way around the room, the pissed of, yet slightly confused mother of two took in her surroundings.

There was a large bookcase by the supper high tech television, which looked like nothing she had ever seen before, a sitting area on the rounded wooden winder sill, a leather couch and arm chair in the middle of the room, with a small coffee table covered in paper's in the centre of them and a large brown box by the doorway.

Curiosity taking the better of her, she instantly made her way over to the treasure chest and ever so slowly opened the lid. Inside were mounds of baby toys, teddy bears and even a few electronic dolls.

Reaching inside, she pulled out the one toy that caught her eye; a pink rag doll with string hair in brown plates, a doll which no doubt ably belonged to her niece, prudence, phoebe's first born.

Turning the doll over she saw on the front of the dress a sparkling message sown on to it, ' To little lily rain, may this toy bring you as much happiness as it brought me'.

Obviously piper knew that more than one toy made of the rag doll that she had brought prudence for her very first Christmas, but there was just something about it which screamed that it belonged to her currently only niece.

Shaking her head, piper placed the doll back into the box and headed out of the living room towards the stairs in the hall way. Walking up them, the pictures on the walls caught her eyes, there was one with a little new born baby, and the person she pursued was the baby's mother, there was a picture from the same child's first birthday where she was sitting on the lap of a man, whose face was sort of shadowed over and there was one which looked like some sort of family reunion, with at least twelve plus adults/ teenagers in.

Ignoring the feeling which told her she recognised the people in the photograph, piper carried on up the stairs and down the landing until she came to a door way. Peering inside, she instantly realised the room belonged to the little girl, in the photo's, Lilly rain.

The wallpaper wasn't the traditional pink colour which most parents decorated their daughter's room; instead it was a pale baby blue with purple and silver butterflies all over it with a really pale yellow outlining. It was also a complete and utter mess, with toys and teddy bears flown every where, it was certainly the exact opposite of tidy and how piper would have kept her daughter's room.

Heading over to what looked like an out of use fireplace, she reached out to pick up a photograph of what looked like someone's wedding day when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman screamed from behind piper, causing her to jump out of her skin at the anger in her voice. She was probably around twenty five years old; she had long sleek black hair, dark Indian skin and large brown eyes. She was wearing a skinny rib jumper and a pair of blue jeans. In her arms was a little girl around two years old, who was quite frankly the spitting image of Chris when he was that age, all apart from the eyes that is.

"Umm… hi there!"

"Never mind that, now I asked you a question! And I expect an answer?" The women said coldly, what right did this woman have to be in her home?

"Piper! Piper Halliwell"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Well… that's a very good question!" the thirty five year old replied, her eyes locked on the child who was eerily silent as she chewed on her sleeve.

The future woman noticed this and tightened her grip on the two year old, who wasn't very pleased, and showed this by orbing off. Her mother's eyes instantly widened, more so when she realised piper wasn't running a mile at the sight of magic. Holding her hand out, the twenty something year old summered, a ball of fire and glared at the visitor.

"What are you and what do you want?"

"I don't have to answer a demon!" Piper yelled as she glared at the fire ball in the woman's hand.

"I'm not a demon!"

"The fire ball says otherwise!"

"The type of magic I have does not make me a demon!"

"Really? While I speak from experience as a charmed one, fire balls tend to make you evil!"

"Did you just say charmed one?"

"Yeah, why?" Piper mumbled, unsure of what to say, the way the woman said it made her extremely nervous, especially when the string of swear words followed.

As she continued to curse under her breath and pace up and down the floor, the witch couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't worried that her daughter had disappeared.

As the future women turned towards the door way, blue orbs appeared behind her causing her to swear even louder than before.

"Kayla, guess who orbed over to me whilst I was in the station? Seriously it was really lucky that none of my colleges saw her! We really need to teach her about not orbing in public places." The new comer said as the lights disappeared. As the voice registered in piper's head her whole body bolted backwards as she realised just who the person was.

"Yeah, tell me about it, she's been trying it all day! I think she misses her daddy! Oh and by the way we have a visitor!" Kayla answered as she kissed her husband then pointed across the room, to where piper stood rooted to the spot.

"Chris?" The eldest witch stuttered as the man turned to face her, revealing her youngest, currently twenty five year old son.

"Umm… yeah, do I know you?" Chris asked confused, generally not recognising the women standing just inches away from him.

"Are you kidding me? It's me! Your mother! ... oh come on I can't have aged that much!"

"My mother?" he repeated, his brow creased in confusion as he stared at the new comer, tilting his head to the side, trying his hardest to remember what the woman he hadn't seen in years looked like.

"Oh my god! I'm dead aren't I! My dad was right, I die young!" piper yelled, half panicking as she stared at her son's face, that being the only logical explanation her brain could come up with as to why her own child didn't recognise her.

"Well, no I umm don't think you are…" The future man said slowly, sharing a look with his wife as he shifted his daughter into his other arm.

"Wait? What do you mean you don't think so?" Piper screamed, the panic evident in her voice, how could her own son not know if she was alive!

Kayla was about to jump into the conversation, ready to give the women a piece of her mind, when Chris held his arm out, in a way knowing what she was going to do.

"Well since my mother would be in her fifties I take it your not from this time, so I don't think I should answer that, future consequence and all that!"

Piper's shoulders sank as she heard those two words she had heard so many times before, 'future consequences', he had still grown up despite her best efforts to be the neurotic freak from the future she had once known.

Bright lights however interrupted her thoughts as a tall blonde man appeared in the little girl's bedroom.

"Chris, Kayla, I need a favour!" he said instantly, his back facing the women from the past.

"So what else is knew!" Chris replied, grinning as the new comer placed his daughter on the floor who, instantly ran over to some of lily's toys and started playing with them.

"Yeah, but can you please look after…"

"Kelly!" Chris finished for his older brother, knowing full well where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, well dad is in work, and Carla just called…" Wyatt said with a grin as he watched Lilly orb to the floor and take her doll back of her cousin.

"It's fine!"

"I promise it will be the last time for at least three months!!"

Chris, Kayla and the two toddlers just looked at Wyatt, practically rolling their eyes, knowing full well that was not going to be the case as track records showed.

"I hope this one's worth it Wyatt!"

"Oh believe me! She so is!"

He was about to orb off again, when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him, that is when he finally laid eyes on his mother.

"Mum?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, unlike his brother he did have a few memories of their mother, unfortunately most of them were ones from when she used to yell at Chris or treat him like an annoying tag along.

Piper smiled, knowing instantly that her oldest child would recognised her, however though her happiness she never noticed the slight anger in his voice, or the expression he wore as she walked over and hugged him.

"Well at least someone recognises me!" she cried happily, stepping away from her eldest son with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt said, his voice full of suspicion and anger, yet piper seemed totally oblivious to it as took in his appearance, knowing he had turned out just fine.

"Your five year old self sent me here, must have thought I needed to see you guys!"

Wyatt briefly glanced back over to his brother and sister in law, the three of them seemingly having an unspoken conversation, piper was from the time before Leo took of, having had enough of her behaviour towards Chris.

"Well thank him for me will you?!" Wyatt sneered, his voice dripping in sarcasm, which piper actually noticed, but instead of asking about it, she turned her head to look at the little girl with blonde ringlets in her hair playing besides her, a smile plastered on her face.

"So I have a granddaughter!"

"Two actually!" Wyatt answered instantly, as his mother bent down to talk to his little girl.

"You have two daughters!" piper practically screamed in amazement as she gazed at Wyatt, her eyes practically glistening in pride.

Chris and Kayla's jaws dropped as Wyatt clenched his fists and dug his nails into his skin, trying his hardest not to completely lose it, knowing he'd regret it in the long run.

"No, Chris has lily!" he replied through gritted teeth, steam practically coming out of his ears, as he remembered the way she used to disregard Chris every chance she got.

"Oh right!" piper said slowly, glancing at the two year old briefly out of the corner of her eyes, disappointment evident in her voice.

Chris, noticing this shook his head and pushed past his mother to pick his daughter up, vaguely remembering how she used to treat him and refusing to let Lilly listen to someone thinking her cousin was better than her.

"Have you got a problem with that?!" Kayla jumped in, a threatening look written across her face.

"No… of course I don't…"

"Yeah right…" Chris mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Wyatt to hear, who shook his head and glared daggers at his mother.

"You want to know something, _mum_? Dad has told us millions of stories, but I always thought he was exaggerating a little, now I'm not so sure!"

"What are you talking about honey?"

"We all saw that look on your face! You didn't want lily to be related to you, just like you didn't want my little brother!"

"Hey now that is not true!" Piper yelled, defending herself instantly, not really believing her son had just said that.

"Isn't it?" Wyatt asked, purposely standing in front of Chris protectively as he picked his own daughter up. "Even I noticed it! And I was barley six at the time!"

"What? What are you talking about? You noticed what?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Wyatt turned his back on his mother and put his hand on Chris shoulder, directing him from the room.

Before the five of them left Lily's bedroom, Wyatt turned back around and looked at piper in disgust before adding.

"You know what? I'm glad dad took us away from you! At least Chris didn't have to put up with you for more than four years!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard! Dad took off with us because he was sick to death of how you treated your youngest son! Even Aunt Paige and phoebe left, because no one wanted to be around you and your cold heartless heart."

Wyatt immediately stopped when he felt someone grip hold of his shoulders, as a way to tell him to calm down and shut up.

"Wh…What?" she stuttered, absolutely stunned by her sons words. "What the hell do you mean Leo left me!" Piper screamed, anger quickly replacing her disbelief, as she focused completely on one thought- Wyatt had to be lying. She knew Leo loved her more than anything else in the world; he had sacrificed everything to be with her and his children, he would never even dream of leaving her, especially with the boys, he just wasn't like that. So in her mixed up mind that only meant one thing, Wyatt was making it up.

"Oh don't pretend to have gone death now! You heard me loud and clear _mother_!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I thought I raised you better than a horrible spiteful child!"

"Oh don't you dare take the moral high ground with me! You lost every right to lecture me when you…"

Chris quickly snapped his hand over his brother's mouth, cutting the sentence in half before he had the chance to say anything he was round to regret. To be completely honest he hated the women as much as Wyatt did, but unlike the twice blessed child, Chris remembered that the events Wyatt was going to refer to hadn't happened yet, and knew all to well what could happen if they revealed something they shouldn't.

"When I what?" Piper snapped, glaring daggers at Chris as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Don't Wyatt! Future consequences and all that!" Chris immediately said as he sensed his brother ready to scream the whole event at her. To be completely honest he couldn't remember a thing about that day, his memories were just stories other people had told him. The elders had told him it was his brain blocking the memories out, but he didn't see how, when he knew what had happened and wanted desperately to remember anything past a demon kidnapping him. He wanted to know from his own point of view what finally made his father snap and just disappear with his two young sons.

"Oh don't you dare start with that full shit again Chris!" Piper yelled, ignoring the look on his face as he mouthed the word 'again' to his brother and Kayla, who mouth shrugged their shoulders. "Now Wyatt, what were you going to say?"

"You know what that is exactly the attitude I'm talking about! You can't just barge into our lives and start treating Chris like that all over again! It's just not fair!"

"You wanna talk about what's not fair? How about hearing that you are going to lose everything in your life which makes it worthwhile and no one will tell you why!"

"You really want to know? Why so you can fix it? Sorry mother but I think even at this stage in your life, it is way past fixing!" Wyatt yelled, but brought his voice back down when he felt his daughter move away from him in fright.

"Nothing is past fixing! I didn't give up on you when I found out you were going to turn evil! I didn't give up on phoebe when she became the ruler of the underworld, and I be dammed if I am going to give up now!"

"When were you evil?" Chris said confused as he and Wyatt shared 'a look', the elder of the two shrugged his shoulders, before once again turning to walk away.

"You don't have a choice, just go back to your time and let everything run as it should! Because we, are out of here!" With that, Wyatt directed the rest of his family out of lily's room and on to the landing, determined they weren't going to spend another minute with piper.

Of course piper had other ideas as she charged out of the room and ran down the corridor after her son, she wasn't just about to let him walk away, without doing some serious explaining first!

"Don't you just walk away from me! I want answers! I disserve some answers!"

"You disserve nothing you old bat!" Kayla yelled out as she stopped in her tracks and spun to face the women she had heard so much about.

"Stay out of this, demon girl!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Chris screamed, jumping to his wife's defence. Whilst technically it was true, Kayla was half demon, but that half was a side of her that apart from using the powers of, she never really explored. They had known each other of years before they even started going out, and in that time Chris had never seen her be anything but good, constantly fighting her father who was trying to lure her to the underworld.

"Oh shut up Chris!"

"No I won't shut up! You can't go slagging of people's wives without expecting their husband to bloody defend them!

"I said shut up, just go and bother someone else!"

Chris just shook his head, as he felt a familiar feeling of Dèjá vu. He had heard that one too many times from her, only this time, he wasn't about to listen.

_Flashback _

"_Mummy! Mummy there was a demon upstairs!! I saw him!"_

"_Not now Chris, can't you see I'm on the phone!" piper scolded as she completely ignored her son and continued to talk to her youngest sister._

"_But mummy he said he was gunna kill you!"_

"_I said not now!"_

"_But he was going after the book in the attic!"_

"_Chris shut up, go and bother someone else!"_

_End of flashback_

"You know what, you want to know why dad left, then I'll tell you!" Chris said slowly as he looked at his daughter, not understand how he could sense so much hate directed towards him from his own mother. He couldn't even imagine feeling anything even remotely similar to lily, or even his niece, no matter what they did he knew he could never feel like that towards them.

"Really?" piper asked, surprise written all over her face. Chris just nodded and shrugged his shoulders at Wyatt's questioning look.

"Yeah really, because to tell the truth I don't care, I don't care if it hasn't happened in your time yet, because I know even if you do find out, it won't change a damm thing! You'll still be the same, heartless bitch that we all know, you don't give a damm about me, so why the hell should I care if you find out why everyone hates you, why should I keep quite just to spare your feelings, after all you don't have any!" Chris replied, in a surprisingly calm voice. Piper however seemed completely unaffected by her youngest son's words as she tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for an answer.

"You know what _Piper,_ Chris is right, why should we care! You want to know the truth then we'll tell you!" Wyatt said, venom dripping of his voice as he said his mother's name. "Dad just about put up with you ignoring Chris, treating him like he was none existent, like I was so much better, just because I was twice blessed, he even stayed when you left a four year old Chris, on his own in the house, on his birthday none the less, he just refused to leave you alone with him! But when that demon attacked, when that demon kidnapped Chris and you… you… you just…"

"…You just said to leave him, that everything would be so much better that way, if he was DEAD, that is when he snapped and so did everyone else that you loved _miss_ Halliwell." Kayla continued seeing that Wyatt was having difficulty in saying those dreaded words, whether it was though pure anger or sadness though, she had no idea.

"You lost everyone that day, aunt phoebe and Paige, uncle coop and Henry, grandpa, your niece and nephews… just everyone, no one wanted to be around you, and I'll tell you what, everyone was a hell of a lot happier after that day!" Wyatt said with a smirk as he saw the effect of his words on his mother, he didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty, especially after all the pain she had caused them.

"You know_, piper_ he is right, we were a lot happier, we should thank you really, I mean without you forcing dad to take off, he would have never meet our mother… oh I mean Claire! And we wouldn't have our dearest older brother Jimmy and little baby sister Taffy now would we!" Chris continued before taking Kayla's hand and orbing off with lily, a satisfied smirk on his face. Wyatt just grinned, shifted his daughter into his other arm and waved at the women who looked shocked to her very core before following his brothers orbs half way across town.

Piper just stood and stared at the spot her sons, daughter-in-law and two granddaughters were, completely frozen in both shock and pure horror. She had told her husband to let her baby boy die! That she wanted her child, her little baby, who was only three years old to be brutally murdered by demons. How could she do something like that? But more importantly why would she? What had Chris done to make her want to abandon him like that?

The thing that made her feel ten times worse though, wasn't anything to do with how her children seemed to hate her, or the fact she was really mean to them, no the thing that made her want to curl up and die, was the thought that her husband was married to someone else.

Deciding there was only one way to get the answers she wanted, the witch glanced up at the ceiling and called for the man she knew wouldn't let her down, no matter what time period she was in, the love of her life.

"Leo! Leo, get your ass over here now! I need you!" she yelled and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. After only waiting a few seconds she tried again and again, but still he didn't reply.

With small hot tears prickling down her face, she reluctantly opened her mouth and called for her youngest sister, only she two failed to respond.

Slouching down on the top of the stairs, piper put her head in her hands and cried, realisation finally downing on her that Wyatt wasn't lying, her whole family hated her and in the next couple of months, she was going to have to go though the heartache of losing everyone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in 2008, Leo had made the fateful mistake of asking both sisters for help, to try and get Wyatt to tell them just where his mother was.

And due to the fact Paige was heavily pregnant and Phoebe's brain happened to be on making babies, Leo was constantly getting his head bitten off, for allowing Wyatt to send piper away.

After about fifty failed summoning, locater and random spells and a few hormonal outbursts from a certain sister, the girls had resorted to trying to get the five year old to talk, a plan which was quickly becoming the worst idea in history.

"Come on Wyatt, tell me where you sent your mummy!" phoebe asked as sweetly as possible for perhaps the sixth time in the last ten minutes, her frustration over the boy's stubbornness soon showing as she sat down next to him on the floor.

"Not telling!"

Phoebe sighed and started to get up, but stopped as a new idea popped into her mind when her eyes landed on her youngest nephew and the object he was holding.

"Wyatt it's going to be bedtime soon, don't you want her to tell you a story?"

"No!"

"But she always does and you know how bad daddy is at the voices!"

Wyatt actually stopped playing with his toy trains and looked up at his aunt, he hadn't thought about that.

Seeing she was slowly starting to get though to him, phoebe decided to ask again where her sister was, hoping this time he would at least give something away.

"If you tell me where your mummy is, I can bring her back for story time! What do you say?"

Wyatt opened his mouth to answer but stopped abruptly when he heard Chris giggle from behind him.

"NO!"

"Well why the hell not?" phoebe snapped, not meaning to lose her temper but her patients was beginning to wear very thin.

"'Cus mummy will take Chris' powers away and that's not fair!"

"Oh honey, she won't!"

"Yes she will! She told daddy she would! She said Chris isn't powerful but he is and she won't listen."

Phoebe was slightly taken back by this and for a brief second she looked up at Paige who was too wearing the same confused expression as she played with Chris.

"Well we'll talk to your mummy about that don't worry, but Chris needs her too you know? You can't keep her away for ever!"

"Can too! Chris doesn't need mummy! And neither do I! I won't let her make him cry anymore! She can stay with big me forever!"

With that Wyatt closed his mouth and walked over to Chris who smiled mischievously at his brother and orbed of with him just as Leo walked back into their bedroom.

"Where'd they go?"

"Downstairs!" Paige quickly answered as she forced herself to her feet after sensing for them. "How come you didn't tell us that piper wanted to bind Chris powers?"

Leo looked down at his feet as he felt Paige's cold hard glare being directed in his direction, she was worse than a pregnant piper. After he realised she no longer had killing him in mind, the ex elder, avatar and god only knows what else, turned to phoebe, wondering if she got anything out of the boys.

"He just said, she could stay with 'big him'!"

"Well what the hell does that mean?"

Phoebe and Paige just looked at each other before diverting their attention to Leo and shrugging their shoulders, neither of them having any clue what the young witch had meant.

"You know what? Forget it, im just going to get him a damm dog!" Leo yelled, sighing in annoyance as he headed towards the door.

"No your not!" phoebe instantly yelled and jumped in front of the door way. "You can't, if you give into him now and he'll just keep blackmailing you and maybe other people! You've got to set an example and not give into him!"

Leo just rolled his eyes, but stopped none the less, knowing phoebe was right, no matter how much he wanted her to be wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the future, after recovering from her little breakdown, piper somehow had made her way into the kitchen and was sitting at the table with a piece of paper and a pen. She had to admit, although it wasn't very big, Chris had a rather nice house. The kitchen had one of those really posh double cookers and a beautiful decorated woodwork counters.

The table had the same engraved pattern along the edge and the floor was a deep tree bark colour. The wall paper was semi normal and blank, but along the ceiling was a deep engraved pentagram, which made the room look bigger than it was.

She was actually really surprised she had even managed to find a pen let alone some blank paper. Although it was really nice the amount of junk and potion ingredients scattered along the work tops was huge, they were either very messy people or were expecting a very big demonic attack, either way it was a tip.

Ignoring the instinct to get up and clean it from top to bottom, piper put the pen to the paper and closed her eyes, allowing her muse to work its magic and conjure a spell.

"_In this night an in this hour_

_I take me to a place I call home…"_

As soon as the words were written down, they got scribbled right out and discarded it into the bin with all the rest. She didn't want to go home, at least not yet, she had to find out what happened and why she never fought to find her family, she had to talk to her future self, presides that was possibly one of the worst spells she had ever written.

"_In this night an in this hour_

_I call upon my ancient power_

_To take me to the place_

_That I call my home_

_And help prevent all my wrong"_

Not caring how it sounded, the witch read the spell aloud and was beyond relieved when she felt the white transporting lights take her across the land.

**(A/n) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and sorry it took so long to update this, but I made it extra long to apologise. **


	4. Welcome to piper halliwell's

**Chapter 4- Welcome to piper Halliwells'**

Blinking a few times, Piper tried to steady herself as she studied her new surroundings, which just happened to be a huge, extremely busy kitchen, in what looked like a restaurant. Apart from the fact no one seemed to notice her magical arrival, the thing that surprised her the most, was she hadn't been taken to the manor, or even P3. Instead she stood in this kitchen, one that she had never been in, or even seen before. The chiefs and waiters were running around like head less chickens though one door and out the other as they prepared all sorts of delicacies, for what seemed like a very successful business.

"I need two roasts with all the trimmings, two side salads and one pot of the chief's special taken to table 34J! NOW!" She heard someone scream almost instantly as she arrived, the person's voice was practically hidden however by the sound of beeping ovens and the clattering of cutlery and pans.

Jumping out of the way of someone pushing the desert trolley, piper just gazed at the room she was in. All the work surfaces were made out of pure metal, with four or five cookers in the middle of the room.

There was food being prepared in every area of the place, with it barley being put on a trolley before being wiped up again and taken out of a big metal door way. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, and it had the most beautiful pattern around the edges, which was obviously a popular style in the future.

"Karl I need more meat from the freezer and will someone get me a glass of port juice!"

"Yes boss!"

"Paul, take these to table 12 and don't mess up this time!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mimi, where are the oven trays?!"

"On there way now sir!"

"One order of Halliwell special, a side salad and chicken noodle soup!" A Woman, who piper presumed was in her late thirties yelled as she briefly poked her head though the door, shortly followed by someone else of the same age.

"The inspector will be here in less an hour, we need the cleaner!" the man yelled as he pushed his way into the kitchen.

"Pam, Annie and Charles are on there way!" The chief who had been barking all the orders before yelled out in response as he pulled a turkey from the oven.

"That's not good enough! Miss Haliwell insists on perfection!"

"I'll do it!" A young man who had nearly hit piper with a trolley yelled back. Without paying any attention to the witch, he raced past, not even bothering to stop to apologise as he knocked a tray of pasta from someone's hands.

Realising she had to get out of the kitchen, the time traveller ducked and slid her way to the door people seemed to be coming in and out of, not even bothering to register the name of the soup that kept popping up.

When she finally managed to exit the manic back room, Piper just about managed to turn around the corner before freezing in shock all over again.

The restaurant design was exactly how she imaged her dream business would look like, right down to the floor patterns and chair and table layouts. Although that was weird enough, it wasn't until she saw the massive eight foot sign hanging over the cash register that everything fell into place.

"_Welcome to Piper Halliwells'_

The grief like feeling that she had felt over losing her sons, husband and everyone she had really ever cared about soon evaporated as an almighty smile crossed her face. She had done it! She had managed to forfill her dreams, she had finally found the time and money to open up her own dream business.

"_But at what cost?" _A little voice inside her head answered, which many people referred to as their conscience, bringing her mind back to the fact she no longer had a proper family.

The horrible numb feeling instantly returned as her heart sank in realisation that she only achieved her dream because she no longer had her beautiful, talented baby boys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting down in a park, lily and Kelly quickly busied themselves on the swing set as their parents just looked on.

"Chris why did you tell Piper that your dad remarried?" Kayla asked after ten minutes of nothing but silence.

"I didn't!"

"You as good as_, 'dad_ _would have never meet our mother… oh I mean Claire'?!"_

"I duno, it just slipped out, presides, Jimmy is my brother and taffy is…"

"My little sister! Look you and Wyatt, well all the Halliwells actually, have always been part of our family, and I know you just really wanted to hurt your mum, and I don't blame you for that, but don't you think you went that little bit to far?" Kayla asked as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder, concern written all over her face.

"Actually no I don't think he did!" Wyatt replied, seeing his brother seriously debating that in his mind.

"You don't?"

"No because Chris didn't actually say anything that wasn't true! Your mum used to be one of dad's favourite charges, they were always close, and Chris never really had a mum, so we all know he considered your mum to be like a role model to him, we were always close to Jimmy, and he is technically our brother by law, now you guys are married, so he didn't actually say anything that isn't true! Piper just took it the wrong way, presides, Claire is Chris mother in law and some people call their mother in law mum, its just piper wasn't smart enough to figure that out!!"

"She looked crushed!"

"No more than she deserved, believe me!"

Kayla just shrugged her shoulders and the three of them went back to sitting in silence, staring at the two little girls playing together on the slide.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**__0000000000_

"Mummy! Mummy please, just one more scoop of chocolate ice cream!" A little girl squealed as she plunked herself by the bar, just inches away from piper, snapping her out of the trance.

"No you have already had way more than a normal kid should!" the child's mother answered as she stood beside her daughter, her back turned to piper.

"Oh please! Just one more!"

The woman sighed as she turned to face the man who was standing behind the counter.

"James can I have one more ice cream Sunday with a chocolate split?"

The man nodded and began to prepare yet another bowel of ice cream, whilst muttering something rather rude under his breath, something which ended with 'spoilt snob'.

As the child's mother walked away, her voice suddenly registered in piper's mind, making her realise she knew that sound! After all it was the one that came out of her mouth for the last thirty four years.

Not looking where she was going, piper headed towards the little girl, only to bump into the girl's mother, the slightly older identical twin.

The future counterpart eyes instantly widened and without saying a word, she grasped hold of pier's arm and dragged her towards the store room.

Pushing her inside, the businesswoman slammed the door shut and turned the key in the lock, insuring that the two of them wouldn't be disturbed.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded instantly, her eyes locked with the intruder. "What are you doing in your… our… my future!"

"Wait you don't think I'm a demon?" Piper replied confessed, knowing that would be her first reaction.

"No because they don't bother me anymore, now I'll ask again, what are you doing here?!!"

"Somehow I ended up in the future after arguing with Leo over Chris powers, where your son informed me, that in next to no time I would lose my whole family! I cast a spell to find you and ask why! Now who was that little girl?!"

"My baby daughter, Melinda!"

"You have a daughter? How?"

"Well I had a one night stand eight years ago and nine months later she was born! My angel!"

"But what about…?"

"No buts! As far as I am concerned my life is perfect! And yours will be too! Just wait until the day she is born, and everything will be great, I have a perfect daughter, no demons ever disturb me and a dream business, honestly what more could I want?"

"Oh I don't know? How about your sons!" Past piper practically screamed, not understanding how this women, how she could call her life prefect without her baby boys being apart of it. What horrified her though, was the fact that she didn't even care.

"Well I'll admit at first I missed them…"

"At first! What do you mean at first? You, you can't be me! If you were I would be hunting night and day for the rest of my life to find them! I would always miss them!"

"Well I am you, and don't judge me! You have no idea what happened!"

"Then tell me! Make me understand!" Piper yelled, tears streaming down her face, how could this heart less woman be her future self? It just wasn't possible, Wyatt was her baby, her pride and joy, there was no way she would just forget about him, and no way she would call her life perfect without him!

Without Chris even, she knew she didn't exactly have a bond with him the way she had with Wyatt, and that maybe she was a little hard on him sometimes, but who could blame her he wasn't the easiest kid, he always got into trouble!

But despite all that, despite what he had done when he was in the past, Chris was her son and she loved him, there was no way she could imagine her life without either of them. Maybe she didn't have the same feelings for him as she did for Wyatt, but no matter what he was her baby boy and nothing could change that, she couldn't or wouldn't ever abandon him.

"I can't! I can't tell you about your future!"

"Well your gunna have to, because im not leaving here until you do!"

"Piper, listen.."

"No you listen! You know how stubborn I am, and you know if I say im not leaving then I mean it! You might have lived having your sons taken away from you, but I haven't, and to know its going to happen is killing me! I'd rather die than live without them! So either you tell me everything or I'll kill us both right now!" Past piper screamed, truly meaning her words. The older version of her looked shocked, but nodded, slowly understanding why she was so upset, she still had her boys with her, and she still loved them.

"Okay… but I warned you!"

Taking a deep breath, future piper forced herself to remember the tale she hadn't been over in her mind for over fifteen years, the tale of the last time she saw her boys and everything which had happened.

"When Leo first disappeared I was beyond heart broken, there were days I just didn't want to get up in the mornings, I spent months on end moping about and taking my pain out on anybody who had a little bit of happiness, even other children. I ended up having a complete breakdown, every time I closed my eyes I saw their faces and remembered the day they just disappeared. "

**Flashback**

"_Look it is for his own good!" piper yelled as she tried to bottle up the potion she had just made. _

"_To hell it is! Do you want Chris to die? Is that is? You take his powers away from him and he'll be completely defenceless!"_

"_His powers didn't help him yesterday did they!"_

"_He was scared, he's only four for Christ sake!"_

"_SO! We nearly lost Wyatt trying to protect Chris and I wont risk that happening again! We are binding his powers and that's final!" _

_Scooping the vile into a liquid piper bottled the formula and rushed out of the room. Leo instantly followed her, well more like chased her and just about climbed up the stairs in time to see the potion flying towards Chris._

"_Chris ORB!" Leo screamed, scaring the life out of the four year old who had never heard his father shout like that, but he immediately disappeared in a swirl of orbs only a second before the potion hit him ._

_Somehow knowing that the potion was meant to hurt him, Chris reappeared in Leo's arms in absolute hysterics. As his father tried desperately to calm him down, he glared daggers at piper who stormed straight past Wyatt and out of the house._

"**I didn't want to hurt Chris, I just wanted to make him safe, demons were only attacking him to get to Wyatt and I knew that even if Leo didn't, I couldn't let Wyatt be harmed trying to help his brother. It was for the best, even now I believe that! But no one else saw it like that… I came back only three hours later but it was too late."**

"_Wyatt honey, mummy's got a present for you!" The brunet witch called out as she stepped back into the haliwell manor. Expecting to see him watching bob the builder, piper walked straight into the conservatory but froze when she realised that not only was he not there, but neither was his favourite train set which was always spread across the floor._

"_Wyatt? Wyatt, where are you?"_

_Running up the stairs she burst into her son's bedroom and looked around, fear crawling beneath her skin. The cupboards were all empty and half of the toys had disappeared, even Chris' blankly, that he never went anywhere without was gone._

"_Wyatt? Wyatt?... Leo? Chris?" She screamed, the panic quickly setting in as she ran full pelt though every room in the house until she got ton her own._

_Slowly turning the door knob, she headed straight to Leo's wardrobe, praying she wouldn't find what she thought, even though she knew it would be empty, deep down, it didn't make it easier when she peeled back the doors, only to be presented with nothing but a piece of paper hanging of a hanger. _

_In a blind rage she ripped the note from its holder and flicked it open, tears streaming down her face._

_Sorry its for the best_

_We both know that_

_We cant keep living like this its not fair on the boys_

_Especially not Chris_

_I will always love you, but we will never see each other again_

_As long as I live I will make sure you don't find us!_

_Leo xxx_

_**End flashback **_

"I tried every spell in existence and then some to try and bring them back, but nothing worked and then I discovered by sisters had gone too, that they'd abandoned me like Leo. That they had been apart of his ploy to get me out of my sons lives! It took a while but finally the loathing hatred set in!"

"Hatred?"

"Leo stole my children from me! He left me all over again! And expected me to just accept they had gone, even the elders wouldn't help me, he had got to them first apparently weeks before he left, and they had hidden them from magical means of location! He had completely ruined my life! The feelings I felt for him soon turned to deeper than hate! I despised him!"

"So what did you do?" piper said slowly, silently wishing she hadn't asked, this was more than she had expected, Leo had planned to leave her all along and a part of her was wondering, if the husband she knew had thought of it too.

"I snapped out of my self pity and spent eight long heartfelt years trying to find them!"

"Then you stopped looking?"

"No actually… I did find them! It was the 13th October in California, it was a lovely crisp day, and I will always remember it!"

"But they said…"

"Oh they would never admit seeing me, especially in front of Leo! But to be perfectly honest, looking back now, Chris never recognised me, apparently he doesn't have any memories of me, Wyatt however knew exactly who I was!"

"Then why didn't you…?"

"Take them back with me? Kill Leo? Believe me I wanted to, but I never got the chance, Wyatt didn't want to know, pretended he didn't have a clue who I was and disappeared! I went back to the same spot every day after that, but they never returned, not once! Four months later I went home and vowed to get on with my life!"

"Why?"

"Because I realised they didn't want me! The first day I saw them was my only chance of getting them back, but I let them fall though my fingers, I couldn't take it anymore, so I gave up and opened this place and it was the best thing I have ever done!"

**Back in 2008**

Appearing in a swirl of lights downstairs, Wyatt and Chris positioned themselves in front of their train set and started playing with the electronic piece of equipment. Wyatt had gotten it for his birthday earlier that year and the boys were constantly on it. The track started of being a simple basic circle, but over the months it gained a few bridges and twirls, stop and change track switches. There was a choice of four cars, a red one, green one, blue one and yellow one but two were rarely used. Wyatt always had the blue one, whereas Chris only played with the red, if either of the boys were ever told they couldn't be that colour, an all out war would break out. Leo was beyond dreading the day that they burnt out the motors, which judging by the amount of time they spent on it, was going to be sooner rather than later.

"Chris race?" Wyatt asked in his baby voice, he never talked properly, the way normal five year olds when the adults weren't around, he figured what was the point, when Chris understood him just fine without all the long words, presides it took half the time to say what he wanted.

"Yeah, but me be red, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!"

Grabbing the cars the boys placed them on the track and picked up the small but simple controllers.

"On the count of three we race Chris!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Chris screamed and pressed the green go button on his remote control. His dad always said he was clever, knowing how to count to twenty already, but he thought that it was hardly surprising since he and Wyatt always played orb and go seek and you had to count for that.

"That was not fair Chris! I wasn't ready yet!" Wyatt complained instantly trying to take Chris' car from the track.

"SO I said three!"

"But I wasn't ready and it's my game not yours!" Wyatt yelled, still trying to grab at the car. "We have to start again now!"

"No I'm winning!"

Giving up on trying to, pick the red car up, Wyatt sat back and blinked. Instantly both the car and controller Chris was using orbed into his lap, causing the twice blessed to smirk as Chris jumped to his feet.

"I'm telling daddy on you!"

"Daddy won't care! He's too busy looking for mummy!" Wyatt yelled, orbing to the stair case to block Chris' path.

"So daddy always cares!"

"Nuh huh, he wont this time, you'll just annoy him!" he replied, speaking as if what he was saying were bare facts. The brunet toddler's eyes instantly started watering as his lip quivered, tears quickly forming and streaming down his face, something Wyatt defiantly wasn't expecting to happen.

"Don't cry!"

"Daddy doesn't care about me, no more?!" he wined as his legs collapsed causing him to fall to the floor in a little ball.

The five year old instantly realised why his brother acted the way he did and rushed over to comfort him, he hadn't meant it that way! He Had long ago realised he had to be very careful on what he said to Chris, as the littlest things upset him, something he very much blamed his mother for.

"He does Chris! He does, he loves you very much and will always care! And when mummy gets back, she'll care too!"

"No she wont, don't lie!"

"She will, pinkie promise!"

Chris gazed up at his older brother in shook, Wyatt never pinkie promised about anything unless she was 100 sure.

"Really?"

"Yep really, really!" Wyatt replied helping Chris to his feet and wiping one of the tears from his eyes. "I Know!"

"How?"

"Well, remember my special power I didn't tell mummy about?"

"Yeah! Auntie Beebe's one?"

"Yep, well I saw mummy doing something every bad, which made daddy take us far away, so we didn't see mummy ever again!" Wyatt explained as the two boys wondered into the living room. Chris' eyes went wide and never left his brothers as they sat down next to the train track again, his little mind wondering what it would be like without piper around.

"I don't care! Mummy doesn't love me so I don't care!" he replied bravely, not really meaning it, but figuring that was what he should say.

"That's why I sent her away Chris! So the big me and you could yell at her the way big people do and then she wont do the bad thing or make you cry or sad ever again!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so daddy will have to tell us a story for a few days, while mummy does some... soul..Soul... searching... I think that's what grown ups call thinking anyway!"

Chris giggled at that and gave Wyatt a huge hug, who instantly hugged him right back, before grabbing hold of the cars and placing them back on the track.

"Now lets play!"

As the boys settled back into their game, they never realised that phoebe was standing by the door way, biting her lip, she had heard absolutely everything!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back in the future...

"What do you mean you just let them fall though your fingers? Are you out of your mind??? They're your children! Your sons! After eight years you found them, only to let them go just like that???" past piper screamed at her future self not quite believing what she was hearing.

"They were better of without me!" her future self yelled back, ignoring the clattering of dishes that could be heard from the other side of the door, figuring she would deal with her staff later, after she made herself understand.

"How the hell did you figure that one out?"

"My using my brain, maybe you aren't aware of how to do that!"

"What's that supposed to mean? "

" Exactly that, those kids were better of without me in their lives, and via versa!"

As those words left her future counterparts mouth, piper swung her hand out and slapped her hard across the face, which surprisingly hurt her just as much as the fifty year old.

"How can you say your better of without your baby boys in your life? How could you say something like that? I would never be better of without them! How the hell did I become such a heartless bitch?"

Future piper just shook her head, as she placed her hand next to her burning check, not regretting her decision to leave them be one bit. Dreading what she was going to say, but knowing she had to say it, to make the woman understand, piper removed her hand and stared straight into her counterpart's eyes.

"Actually love, its you whose the heartless bitch not me!"

"I'm sorry? How did you work that out?"

" Oh I don't know how about the fact you play favourites with your children and consider Wyatt to be much better than Chris? That in the middle of the night you find yourself wondering what life would have been like if you had an abortion like you originally wanted?" seeing piper's shocked and horrified expression, the future woman added." I'm you remember? I know what I used to think!"

"Yeah well... its just thoughts! Its not like I mean them! But as you said you had them to! And at least I didn't try to have Chris killed! I am no way more heartless than you!"

"That's where your wrong, you see whether you want to believe it or not, Chris and Wyatt are best out of my life, and before you say anything, I mean they are best as far away from me as possible! You see, after I saw them, I was more determined than ever to find them again and take them home to where they belonged, then I watched a home video, and saw for myself how differently I treated Chris to Wyatt. That's when I realized, they were happy, I saw that for myself! They had a life and who was I to take that away from them, when I made theirs a misery with my attitude towards my youngest son!! That day I declared that I would never look fro them again, because deep down I knew it was best for them to stay as far away from me as possible! I will always love them, always remember them, they will always be in my heart, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to keep the people you love happy, and that's what I did that day!" when piper had finished her little speech, she had tears trickling down her face as she reached into her pocket and talk a photo out. It was a picture from Chris fourth birthday party, the only one she had of him smiling, and one she would never let leave her pocket.

Past piper just remained silent, but as she opened her mouth to argue, her future self put her hand up, stopping her before she could even talk.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?"

Past piper just nodded as she stared at the photo that got pushed back inside piper's jeans, where it had been for the last fifteen years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back in 2008..._

"Is piper really that cold hearted?" Paige asked Leo in disbelief after phoebe had finished telling the story she heard the boys talking about.

"Well she is a lot harder on Chris than she is on Wyatt, but I didn't think for one minute the boys realised that!" he responded, putting the book of shadows down. It was true what he said, he didn't think Chris or Wyatt noticed pipers attitude, to be honest he just figured if he ignored it then she would realise it herself or one day just stop, as stupid as that sounded.

"Well they obviously do!"

"I know that phoebe!" Leo snapped, but instantly regretted it, knowing that he shouldn't take his frustration out on her, it was piper he was angry at after all, not his sister in laws.

"Ooo stroppy Leo!" Paige whispered to phoebe in a sing-along voice. "I thought I was the one who was hormonal!" she added, so Leo could hear her, before she rubbed her temples as she felt the most gigantic headache come on.

"So exactly how has she been neglecting Chris?"

"She hasn't been neglecting him phoebe!" Leo yelled, jumping instantly to his wife's defence, there was no way he would let it get that far!

"Uh huh, sounds like she hasn't to!"

"Hey, your not around here that often anymore, so don't jump to conclusions!"

"Well maybe if I was this wouldn't have gotten so out of control and piper wouldn't be god only knows where!"

"Oh sure blame me!"

"Well you are her husband!"

"Guys!" Paige whimpered, as she gripped hold of her swollen stomach as she felt a worrying burst of pain shoot though her abdomen.

"That doesn't mean I can control how she thinks or feels, this is piper for god sake!" Leo yelled, completely ignoring the youngest charmed one.

"But you knew something was up! You should of confronted her!"

"I tried, but she just kept changing the subject!"

"Well you should have tried harder then!"

"Phoebe..." Paige tried again as she felt something drip down her legs, but yet again the duo ignored her and continued arguing.

"Hello, if I remember rightly you grew up with her, you know what the woman is like!"

"So what, Leo this is your son's happiness we are talking about!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

As phoebe opened her mouth to responded, Paige gave an almighty whistle and yelled for them once again.

"What?" they said in union, turning to face the youngest charmed one.

"My waters have just broken!"

**(a/n) Important, important, important note!!!! **My computer has a huge virus on it which has wiped my whole system!!! I can't even get on the computer because as soon as it gets to the log on to your account page the computer resets itself, therefore I don't know when I'll be able to update this story or a not so rosy future again. At the moment I'm using my dad's laptop, but it is a work one so I won't have access to it while he's at home or when he takes it with him. Luckily I did manage to save my fan fictions on to my usb pen yesterday because I thought something was wrong, that is how I am able to post this chapter!


	5. Flashbacks

**Chapter 5****- Flashbacks**

_"That's where you're wrong, you see whether you want to believe it or not, Chris and Wyatt are best out of my life, and before you say anything, I mean they are best as far away from me as possible! _

_You see, after I saw them, I was more determined than ever to find them again and take them home to where they belonged, then I watched a home video, and saw for myself how differently I treated Chris to Wyatt. That's when I realized, they were happy, I saw that for myself! They had a life and who was I to take that away from them, when I made theirs a misery with my attitude towards my youngest son!! That day I declared that I would never look for them again, because deep down I knew it was best for them to stay as far away from me as possible! I will always love them, always remember them, they will always be in my heart, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to keep the people you love happy, and that's what I did that day!" when piper had finished her little speech, she had tears trickling down her face as she reached into her pocket and talk a photo out. It was a picture from Chris fourth birthday party, the only one she had of him smiling, and one she would never let leave her pocket._

_Past piper just remained silent, but as she opened her mouth to argue, her future self put her hand up, stopping her before she could even talk._

_"Do you want me to finish the story or not?"_

_Past piper just nodded as she stared at the photo that got pushed back inside piper's jeans, where it had been for the last fifteen years._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Now as I said it was the 13th of October… a Friday would you believe, and for the time of the month, it was the best weather you could wish for…the private investigator finally came though for me, and had found out exactly where my family had moved to… The second I found out, I jumped straight in the car and headed full speed out of sanfansico."

**Flashback**

_Slamming her car door shut, Piper adjusted her glasses and placed the car keys in her hand bag before throwing it over her shoulder. She had waited eight long pain filled years for this day to arrive and absolutely nothing was going to stop her seeing her kids. People always told her it was a waste of money hiring the private investigator, but it had finally paid of, and now she was standing in front of the school her thirteen year old son went to. _

_Adjusting her sun glasses so they covered her eyes completely, piper positioned herself by the only exit out of the school, right in the centre of the pavement and waited, watching patiently as the clock ticked by, her eyes never once leaving the school doors. _

_Twenty three minutes later and the bell rang, soon enough teenagers started pouring out of the gates, laughing and joking with their friends as they swept past her. As the younger ones strode out, piper found herself wondering if they could possibly be friends with her baby boy._

_Half an hour later and the crowds had died down to just one or two people, but piper still remained in the same spot she had arrived in, tears rolling down her face. Her boys weren't there!! She remained standing there for another few minutes before turning her back to the school and walking away, with her heart in her throat, she could hardly hold back the tears when she realised she had missed them. _

_'There is always next time!' she tried to tell herself, but eight years of loneliness had knocked the fighting spirit right out of her, deep inside her, the voice which told her she was never going to see them again was getting stronger by the day, to the point that the voice that told her she would, could barley be heard. _

_Felling like she had just been trodden on by a fifty stone elephant, she reluctantly dragged her feet along the pavement, her eyes just staring at the cold hard concrete. She was so preoccupied she never saw the group of children in front of her until she ran in to them._

_"Oh sorry!" The brunette who had bumped into her said instantly as he helped the forty year old to her feet, after standing up himself. _

_"No it was my fault!" she replied, trying to blink the tears that were threatening to fall away, her heart still stinging. _

_"Chris! Chris! Are you okay Chris? Please say you're okay!" A little girl around five years old cried as she ran into the boys arms. It was then the defeated witch finally looked up and took in the appearance of the people in front of her. The boy called Chris, had a mixture of the baby she had learned to love and the twenty year old she had met thirteen years ago written into his features. He was wearing a pair of casual blue jeans and some skater top. It was like the bond they once shared intensified as she stared into the boy's eyes, knowing they were her son's._

_"I'm fine Nikkei don't worry, when has a little bump stopped me?!" HER SON replied as he picked the child up with a cocky grin plastered across his face, one that only he could get away with._

_"When the bad de…man stabbed you!"_

_"Stabbed you!!" Piper screamed in disbelief and worry as Chris clamped his hand over his little cousin's mouth in panic._

_"Umm yeah err a crazed manic tried to kill me… thinking I was… his reincarnated…father, it was a long time ago, no lasting damage!" Chris mumbled trying to cover up for his youngest cousin's slip up. She had yet to master the 'no-demon -or-demon-related-injury-talk in-public'._

_The little girl smiled sweetly as Chris put her down on the floor and toddled over to the woman she had just met._

_"Hi, im Nikkei and that's Chris and the person hitting his arm is his girlfriend Kayla!" _

_Piper looked up confused, and sure enough a girl around eleven years old was smacking Chris' left arm, whilst mumbling something about a lame excuse. They both looked up at the same time after what Nikkei had said registered in their brains and yelled simultaneously that they were not going out._

_"You will when you're grown up!" The five year old replied before turning back to the stranger and pointing to a group of children which were heading towards them, chasing after the tearaway baby. "And that's Julie and Jenny, and their brother Henry and my sisters Prue and Penny!" she continued happily as the rest of the group joined them, she hadn't quite learnt the' don't talk to strangers' rule yet either. _

_"Well you certainly have a big family!" The witch replied, generally interested and slightly curious as she studied each family member. _

_Julie and Jenny were roughly eight years old, they wore identical pink and blue outfits and had their long blonde hair styled in plaits either side of their heads, making it impossible to tell them apart. Their brother Henry, who was obviously yet to be conceived, was about a year or so younger and was the spitting image of his name sake. _

_Prue looked exactly like piper's sister when she was a little girl, she was around ten years old, only being eighteen months younger than Chris. She was wearing a long tom boyish style of clothes and a summer cap which held her hair back. Penny looked around the same age as Henry and was holding her sisters hand. She had long brown hair, styles like her cousin's and deep chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Yeah we do!" Nikkei screamed as she ran back over to the eldest of them all, piper's youngest and currently only present son._

_"Aren't you a little young to be looking after them all by your self?" She eventually said, concerned about the responsibly that was being placed on his shoulders._

_"He's not on his own! I'm helping!" Kayla piped up as she glared at the woman, for some reason she was getting a really bad fleeing from her. _

_"What's it to you? You from the social or something?" Chris snarled defensively, pushing the energetic child behind him._

_"No why should I be?"_

_She hadn't meant to sound so suspicious but she just couldn't help it, after all Leo had disappeared with no money, she had every right to be concerned about the wellbeing of her family. _

**"I know I shouldn't of said that, but I needed to know if they had survived okay with out me, and of course at the time, what was really bugging me was why Wyatt wasn't with them. I guess I could have come right out and asked, but I thought if I just prodded enough Wyatt would eventually be brought up. I just couldn't handle the thought of not seeing him, seeing the handsome man he was turning in to!"**

_"Of course not! Not that that's any of your business!" Prue yelled, cutting off the words she knew were going to come out of Chris' mouth._

_"Well I'm sorry to sound so nosy, but there are a lot of bad people about and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt!"_

_"Well don't worry your little head about that lady! Wyatt and Jimmy will be hear soon!" Kayla yelled, her suspension about the woman rapidly increasing, there was just something about her, which were ringing the girl's alarm bells. _

_"Oh? And who are they?"_

_"My brothers!!" Chris cut in, standing in front of Kayla, she still after all, no matter how good her mother and brother were, part demon, and had the temper to go along with it._

**"My heart felt like it had been repeatedly stabbed, when those words left my youngest' lips. It confirmed to me at the time, what I had always feared, the boys had someone else to call mum!" **

**"So Wyatt and Chris were telling the truth, Leo did get remarried!"**

**"No, actually he didn't, one look at jimmy and I knew he wasn't Leo's son, he looked way to much like Chris' 'girlfriend' to be related to them! My investigator found out I was right to, (that was the last bit of information I asked him for, ) Jimmy was Kayla's brother, his mother was one of Leo's charges." **

_"Brothers…" piper mumbled, still trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. She was so glad she had worn the black glasses, otherwise who knows what could have happened when if they saw her reaction._

_"Yeah Jimmy is 16! He doesn't eve got o school anymore! He's also very protective of all of us, so I'd be very careful if I was you!" Kayla yelled, signalling to Chris that she had her suspicions about the woman being dangerous. _

_"Are you threatening me?" Piper demanded, taking a step forward, not missing the eleven year olds tone of voice, it was sending shivers down her spine. Glancing at the way Chris was presenting himself, piper realised to her horror, her worst nightmare had come true, Leo had raised Chris to be just like the neurotic Whitelighter they had once known. _

_"Maybe!"_

_Chris put his hand on Kayla's shoulder and signalled to her that they had to go. Not taking his eyes of the woman, who they still didn't know so much as her name, her turned Kayla round and made an action with his hand, which told the rest of the group to start walking. _

_"No wait a minute!" Piper yelled as she lunged forward and grabbed hold of Chris shirt and pulling him back. "You're not going anywhere!"_

**"I could tell I was scaring him, but at the point I didn't care, I just didn't want to let them walk out of my life again, or miss the chance of seeing Wyatt!"**

_"Let go of him!" One of the twins yelled as the other one grabbed hold of Nikkei who was by now crying, seeing the fear on her favourite cousin's face. Not caring if she was to young, or if magic was exposed, Jenny rushed forward and flung her arm out, attempting to knock the woman off her feet, unfortunately whilst she was upset, her powers didn't work to well, and the blow just made a fire-hydrant (Sp?) go flying across the street, soaking everyone. _

_Before anyone else had a chance to react, loud footsteps were heard behind them, where two boys, nearly equal in height, were charging towards them, as Chris tried to loosen the woman's grip on him._

_"Leave my brother alone!" The younger blonde one called out as he shoved the woman to the ground and pulled Chris from her reach, as the other placed himself in front of Kayla and the children. _

_Looking up from the floor, piper instantly recognised the boy, as her son, her little miracle, who she had tried to conceive for so long. He had long curly hair and was frozen in rage as he looked into the woman's eyes, knowing exactly who she was._

_The other boy, who piper soon realised was related to Kayla, knelt down next to Chris and his sister and stared into both of their eyes._

_"Are you two okay?"_

_They both nodded and as Jimmy stood up, piper who had heard the question, burst out into a fit of rage._

_"What do you mean are they okay? Do you seriously think I would hurt them?!!" As Jimmy opened his mouth to answer, Wyatt beat him to it, and what he said and the way eh said it would stay with the woman forever!_

_"It wouldn't be the first time you tried to hurt an innocent kid! Stay the hell away from us, bitch!"_

_Ignoring the looks the other ten were giving him, Wyatt turned around and walked of, forcing everyone to follow him._

_"Wyatt WAIT!" She screamed as she once again chased after the Halliwell children, but by the time she had turned the corner, they were all gone. The only evidence anyone had even been there was a large blue orb which was floating across the sky! "I'M SORRY!" _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"I never saw them again! Not once, I was completely inconsolable for a about a week after, the anger in my little boy's voice haunted me!"

"So Wyatt recognised you, as his mum!" Piper asked slowly, as she saw her future self grip the photo in her pocket and try and hold back the tears.

"Yeah he did! But he hated me! That's what made me watch a video of when they were younger, I wanted to see him look at me with nothing but love, but that tape made me see the difference in Chris' eyes too, he looked so sad and miserable when ever I went near him!

Then I saw myself laugh when Wyatt threw a drink on the floor, yet when Chris knocked one over accidentally, I screamed bloody murder at the poor boy! Which is when I realised how differently I treated them, and that Leo was right al along to take them away from me! I still to this day don't know why I acted like that, and I really hope you can find a reason for it piper! For Chris sake more than anything else!"

Pausing for a breath and a drink of water, the future piper looked at her past self and shook her head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to attend to, good luck getting home! But something tells me, if Wyatt sent you hear, then magic isn't going to let you go back until you learn what ever it is he wants you too!"

As she put the glass back down on the desk and started to walk away, past piper grabbed her arm.

"Wait what about Melinda!"

"Im not telling you anything else about your future, you needed to know about the boys, you don't need to know about her! Good bye!"

And with that the retired witch left leaving piper to think long and hard about what she had just been told.

* * *

**(a/n) thanx for the reviews guys they mean alot, okay i was going to split this chapter between 2008 and 2028, but it didnt quite work out like that, so the next one will be about paige in labour the the boys**


	6. The waiting game

**Chapter 6- The waiting game**

_"Phoebe..." Paige tried again as she felt something drip down her legs, but yet again the duo ignored her and continued arguing._

_"Hello, if I remember rightly you grew up with her, you know what the woman is like!"_

_"So what, Leo this is your son's happiness we are talking about!"_

_"Don't you think I know that?"_

_As phoebe opened her mouth to responded, Paige gave an almighty whistle and yelled for them once again._

_"What?" they said in union, turning to face the youngest charmed one._

_"My waters have just broken!"_

Silence instantly filled the room as the two quarrelling adults stared at the youngest charmed one, their mouths agape. Instantly phoebe's eyes dropped to the floor where a puddle of oozy goo was slowly spreading along the wooden ground.

"Oh…" was all she managed to say, but she made no attempt to move, and neither did Leo, they both just stood there, frozen top the spot as Paige winced in pain.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Paige panted as sweat started pouring down her face as the reality of what was happening set in. She couldn't explain it, bit somehow she knew something was wrong, she still had another seven weeks to go, that however wasn't what was worrying her as she clutched her swollen belly, something just didn't **feel **right.

Snapping out of her trance, phoebe dashed to her little sister's side as she saw the pure pain on her face.

"Just breathe honey, in and out, like we practiced, okay? Just concentrate on the breathing!"

Paige nodded, being unable to summon up the energy to do anything else, she felt like a swarm of bees were swimming in her head and that every breathe she took was a struggle.

"Leo, go call Henry!" Phoebe yelled, knowing her brother in law would kill them if he missed the birth of his children. "And an Ambulance!" she added as an after though. Being an empath she could feel exactly what Paige could, and it defiantly wasn't normal pains of child birth!

Just as the ex elder was about to dive out of the room, he turned around in shock as he heard a low moan escape Paige's lips. Walking back over to his sister in-law, he bent down and felt her forehead, which to him, was unnaturally hot.

As his hand flinched away from her, Paige's vision started to blur and her eyes rolled back, causing her body to slump forward as everything went black. Just before she slipped fully into an unconscious state, she heard phoebe and Leo scream her name in horror as she allowed the darkness to take her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours, thirty minutes and twelve seconds later, an anxious phoebe, Leo, coop and Henry paced up and down the hospital waiting room. All four of them, not taking their eyes of the clock on the wall, for even a minute. It was like Chris' birth al over again, only the twins' future self's weren't dying (as far as they knew) and there was no great force of evil in play, it was a complete mortal problem.

In the corner, playing with the toys, were two little boys and one little girl, who were extremely confused about what was happening, especially eighteen month old Prue.

"I can't take this anymore!" Henry screamed as he rushed towards the reception desk in the hall. "What the hell is going on?"

As Henry banged the office desk, a near by doctor smiled sadly and tried to lead the worried father to be, away from the startled receptionist.

"Your wife is stable sir; we're doing everything we can!"

Those words were meant to reassure him, but they did the exact opposite, 'everything they can' was often followed by a funeral in his experience, or in this case three, he worked closely with doctors quite a few times and knew exactly what they said to try and calm relatives.

"Listen to me! Either you get someone to tell me what the hell is going on or I'll…"

"You'll what Mr Mitchell?" The doctor interrupted, stepping away from the enraged officer who had gotten dangerously close as he prepared to force the man to talk.

In normal circumstances, Henry was anything but violent, sure he got a little heavy with the probationers, but these days who didn't? Today was an exception though, he had never loved anyone as much as he did Paige, and to be told he might lose her, that his desire to be a father might have cost him, his true love, was just to much for the stressed out thirty year old to handle.

Having grown up in foster homes, he had never had a proper family, or let anyone close to his heart, this meant he had never experienced the pain of losing someone he loved.

Unfortunately that had major disadvantages, because now he didn't know how to control the swarm of emotions which were plaguing his soul.

Hopelessness, sorrow, anger, pain, blinding love, desperateness and even hate.

Each emotion was slowly breaking the wall that blocked out the desire to lash out and as every second past, it was like a brick disappeared, until he was unable to control the rage anymore.

Clenching his hands into a fist, Henry allowed it to come into contact with the nearest was, until the plaster bored actually cracked.

"Henry!" Phoebe screamed, rushing over to her brother in laws side, gripping hold of his shoulders, the five foot five witch pulled him over to the chairs and forcefully pushed him into one, as tears rolled down his face.

"Paige will be fine! They all will!"

She tried to sound reassuring, but with each word that left her lips, she felt like breaking down in tears. Deep down she didn't believe that, deep down she knew any second a surgeon would step into the room, covered in blood and mutter those two simple words, which meant too much.

_"I'm sorry"_

Allowing the tears to finally fall down her face, phoebe collapsed into coops waiting arms and cried, her whole body was shaking as the hot droplets burned her cheeks, she couldn't handle losing both her sisters' in one day!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why mama cry??" Little prue said slowly as she stared at her mother, letting the yellow Lego blocks fall to the floor.

Wyatt being the expert by now and cheering his family up, instantly went and hugged the toddler, as Chris looked at his worried family then back to his cousin, then at his toy turtle he loved so much, wondering who needed it more.

"She's sad about Auntie Paige, prue!" Wyatt replied slowly, remembering his fathers panic as he rushed around the house, screaming down the phone that Paige had collapsed.

"Why?"

"Because prue… umm the new baby is coming!" he continued, shrugging his shoulders, not really knowing what was making his family so upset.

"Auntie Phoebe and daddy and Uncle Henry are sad because Auntie Paige is having the babies?" Chris responded confused after finally wondering over to the duo, having made his decision about the teddy.

"Yeah, I think its 'cus auntie Phoebe wants a baby to!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, 'member she said she wanted Prue to have a sister to mummy!"

"Oh… YEAH!" Chris replied, remembering that conversation clearly, especially since it was just two days ago. "But… that means the baby fairy won't give her one right?"

"Must do!"

"We should go yell at her!" The witch elder declared, jumping to his feet. Piper had told them when Paige had gotten pregnant, that she hadn't eaten a baby and that the baby fairy had made a baby in Aunt Paige's tummy and in nine months it would come out, although she refused to answer Chris question on HOW it would.

"Yeah! How dare she not give auntie phoebe a baby?!"

The two boys nodded and quickly scurried to the door, with Prue's hands tightly clasped in theirs. Before they left however, Chris walked up to his uncle and handed him the teddy bear.

"Bob wants to cheer you up!" he said, placing the blue cuddly toy on Henry's lap. The man never even bothered to look up, if he had, he would have seen the three magical children running out of the waiting room after making a very smart, as far as they were concerned, decision. If they had to go to the hospital to get the new baby, then that must have meant the baby fairy was around there somewhere!

**(a/n) so sorry for the delay, but i am taking 3 a level 100 coursework subjects so have loads of stuff to do. Good news i have finally decided what is wrong with piper, but its gunna take some researching so i dont know when i'll next be able to update**

**thanks for all the lovley reviews guys they mean alot**


	7. The truth at last

**Chapter 7- The truth **

Sitting on the chair that she would in one day buy herself, Piper rested her head in her hands and started to cry. She just couldn't believe the mess this world, her future, was in! Her family would no longer talk to her, her husband had run off with her sons' and they were parents themselves, but her future self had never even met those two little girls she should be spoiling rotten.

Sure she had the little angel she had always dreamed off, but she wasn't Leo's daughter, she was probably the profit off a one night stand. She couldn't orb like the Melinda in her first vision of the future and was in no way as innocent and sweet. The little girl she had seen all those years ago, was adorable and although the one in this timeline couldn't do a thing wrong in her mother's eyes, the way she demanded ice cream, was like she was nothing but a spoilt brat.

That was the moment that she suddenly realised something, she didn't want her and she didn't want the life her future self was living! Sure she always dreamed off owning a restaurant and having a baby girl, but that dream always contained Leo and Wyatt and even Chris… that was the future she wanted to live in, not this one, not where she had nothing to do with her baby boys, grandchildren's or sister's lives.

Deciding the only way she could change the course of history was by going back to their time, piper grabbed a pen and paper and started to think. She knew her magic alone would not be enough to get past Wyatt's, but that didn't mean that her sister's magic couldn't. They may have not wanted to talk to her future version, but piper was almost positive that they wouldn't want to mess with the course of history. So putting the pen to the paper, she set out on writing a spell which would take her to phoebe and Paige, and hopefully, lead her back to her semi- normal life.

After about ten minutes of constant scribbling, she finally had the spell ready and after taking a deep breath to clear her damaged emotions away, she began to recite the rhyme.

_"Magic in the air tonight _

_Reach out though space and light _

_And send me to where I'll find _

_The people I wish in this time." _

For a moment, nothing happened and piper felt her heart sink, convinced that was her only chance of ever getting home. Then all of a sudden bright lights appeared around her and she instantly felt her self being transported across the land.

When the magic died down, piper found her self standing in front of a very tall apartment building in the middle of New York City, surprisingly though, not a single person seemed to have noticed her magical appearance, just like when she had appeared in the restaurant.

Glancing around in confusion, Piper tried to work out, just where she was in relation to her sisters, but that confusion didn't last long as she soon saw her oldest younger sister, walking towards the building, with two girls that she instantly realised was phoebe's daughter's, the one's future piper were telling her about. The two girls looked exactly how they were described too her, with long ringlets in their hair and a fashion sense she instantly knew they inherited from phoebe.

Piper immediately ran towards her sister, but that movement made the woman glance in her direction and her eyes grew huge.

"Nikki, penny, get inside now!" phoebe instantly cried out, shoving the two girls towards the back entrance of their home.

"But mum!" thirteen year old Nikki cried out, not impressed at being pushed off the street, she didn't like being ordered around by anybody!

"I said now!"

Both girls instantly realised how serious their mother was, and after giving the woman they had never seen before a dirty glare as she approached them, they disappeared into the back alley way.

"I'm not going to hurt my own niece's phoebe!" piper said as soon as she was in talking distance from her sister, ignoring the look she was being given completely.

"Why not? You hurt your own child! Left him to die didn't you?"

"No that wasn't me!" piper cried, her eyes pleading with the advice columnist to give her a chance to explain. "Im not even form this time! I'm from 2008! Wyatt sent me here and I need your help getting back!"

Phoebe just shook her head in disgust as she tried to push past piper but the witch refused to let her and stepped into her path.

"Please help me!"

"No!" she screamed, shocking piper to the very core. "I won't help you, I don't care what time period your from! You're still the horrible mother who left her son to die" I want nothing to do with you and neither does anyone else, so find your own way home!"

"You're my sister phoebe, please!" She cried, by now almost begging, she just wanted to get home, to make sure the people she loved were okay, she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

"I don't care! Didn't you hear me! For Chris' sake I refuse to help you! It would be like I was condoning what you did! And im your sister by blood ONLY! Now stay the hell away from our family, no one wants you here, find your own way home! In other words, get lost!"

Piper shook her head as tears began to once again fall down her checks, never in her life and phoebe talked to her with such venom in her voice, she showed her feelings clearly, she absolutely hated her.

Phoebe instantly shoved piper out of the way and headed into her building, but not before giving her one last dirty look, like she was a pile of dirt of her shoe.

Shaking her head as the tears came thick and fast piper turned and ran into the road, all the words replaying themselves in her head. As she saw the horrified looks on her sisters and children's faces, she fell to the ground and cried, cried for everything she was about to lose.

Of course, of all the places to realise what you have done to your family and have a complete break down… the middle of New York central road wasn't one of the best places, as piper soon found out as she heard aloud beeping noise and saw a massive truck speeding towards her, screeching sounds echoing down the street as the man tried desperately to brake.

Instantly her eyes snapped shut as she completely froze, unable to take control of her body. Expecting a pain filled blow to hit her, the witch was rather surprised when it didn't come and slowly reopened her eyes. Looking round, she found she was no longer in the middle of the road, or even a hospital, instead she stood in a bright white room, with nothing at all in site.

Eventually turning around to look behind her, she once again froze as she saw her oldest sister standing just meters away from her, dressed completely in white.

"I'm I dead?" she asked slowly, as she suddenly realised that if Prue was there then she couldn't be on earth anymore. In normal circumstances she would have jumped into her sisters arms and cried tears of joy at seeing her again. But right now, her mind was all over the place and as she stared into the brown eyes of the one person she missed most in the world.

"No!" she replied simply, causing piper to smile.

"Really?" she asked hopefully as she thought about having the chance to put things right, to show Leo she was a good mother and that he had to sty with her, that she could love Chris…But her smile was soon wiped off her face as Prue continued.

"Of course your dead piper! You can't expect to sit in front of a 400 tone truck and live to tell the tale!" Prue replied with a smirk, she couldn't resist the chance at being her old sarcastic self.

"Oh…"

"But whether it's permanent or not depend on you!" she continued taking her sister's hand and leading her to some white steps so they could sit down.

"On me? How?"

"It's simple really, just admit to the problem that we both know you have, that even Wyatt on some level knows you have! Then you can go home and get the help you need!"

"I don't need any help!" She replied stubbornly, wondering what her sister was on about.

"You forget I can look down on you ANY TIME and ANYWHERE, even when you are alone and at the depths of despair! Now you may act horrified at the thought of leaving Chris to die, but we both know that's all it is an act!"

Piper instantly paled at that, but shook her head firmly, so she had thoughts every now and then about her son not being with them anymore, that didn't mean she thought it was right.

"I am horrified, wanting an innocent three year old to die is unthinkable! It's plain awful; anyone who does that should be shot!"

"So what about when they think it? What then?" Prue continued, causing piper to loose all colour in her face.

"They should be shot to….. I should be shot!" she mumbled slowly, before breaking down in tears. Prue smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around piper's shoulders.

"No you shouldn't honey, you just need help, the human kind, not the magical!"

"Help??? I can't tell anyone about this!!! Wyatt and Chris will be taken away from me!" piper cried as she chewed on her finger nails, not believing that she was actually having this conversation.

"No they won't…. Doctors will give you medicine to make you feel better piper!" prue said softly as she tightened her grip on her little sister, having worked out along time ago what was wrong with her. "You're son died the same day he was born! That is going to mess with anyone's head, knowing that their child might die at twenty three! Births should be celebrated, but when they are followed by grief, things like this can often follow. A huge amount of upset and stress can cause depression, especially after just giving birth! Lots of women go though the same thing you are right now! And they all get better with treatment! And that is exactly what is going to happen with you!

When you go home piper talk to Leo, talk to the doctors let them help you and I promise the future you just saw won't happen! Promise me you'll get the help you desperately need!" Prue asked after finally finishing her little speech. Piper just nodded and continued to cry as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder, an unbearable weight having been lifted off her shoulders.

They sat like that for a while, before Prue finally pulled away.

"I have to go now! And you do to! You're family need you! Paige's water's have broken and she's in labour!"

"How?" Piper said as she wiped the water away from her eyes as her vision became blurry. "How do I get home?!"

As prue slowly faded away, she said one last thing before disappearing completely.

"Admit the truth!"

Piper just sat on the step, feeling completely numb before nodding as the words registered in her brain.

"I… I don't love Chris! I want to but I can't! I do need help! I think… I think I have post natal depression!"

**(a/n) im so sorry its been so long since I last updated, but I have had major writers block and thought starting a high school musical charmed cross over might help, but it didn't. I have no idea how this chapter has turned out so would really appreciate your thoughts. Also thanks to everyone who is still reading this story, and to anyone who has reviews. **


	8. Getting help

**Chapter 8- Getting help **

_As prue slowly faded away, she said one last thing before disappearing completely. _

_"Admit the truth!" _

_Piper just sat on the step, feeling completely numb before nodding as the words registered in her brain. _

_"I… I don't love Chris! I want to but I can't! I do need help! I think… I think I have post natal depression!" _

As soon as piper said those words, the whole room began to glow, at one point it became so bright she was almost blinded and was forced to squeeze her eyes shut in order to protect them. When the intense glow finally disappeared, Piper carefully opened her eyes, in a complete daze. She immediately realised she was no longer in, well where ever she was before, as normal colours came to view.

It took her about three minutes before she fully realised just where she was. Grinning like a mad Cheshire cat, piper rushed from the blue room and ran into the hall, before charging down the stairs to the conservatory, her conservatory. Her smile widened even further if that was at all possible, as she saw the one item she was hoping to see, a large racing car set, placed in the middle of the room.

Collapsing to the floor in a mixture of relief and sadness, Piper picked up Wyatt's wobbie bear and held it close to her body, just smelling the baby smell that was embedded in it. Glancing over at the cabinet, her heart instantly jumped into her mouth as she saw a picture of her two smiling boys at the theme park they went to for Wyatt's fifth birthday party, they looked so happy. However for, perhaps the first time in her life, she noticed something about her youngest child's face, his eyes! He may have been smiling on the outside, but his eyes held a different story as he stared at his mother who had her arms wrapped around Wyatt.

It was then, as she got to her feet and took the photo into her arms, she truly realised the damage she had done. She had never felt connected to Chris, ever, never felt like he was truly her child, she always thought it was because of all the time she spent hating what his older self had become, back when they didn't know who he was. But now, looking into his eyes, she felt herself want to burst into tears all over again, wishing that she hadn't used the 'I'm stressed because of all the demons' excuse when he was a baby, if she hadn't then maybe she would have been able to enjoy him for the great little character he was, instead of almost hating his very existence.

She had always thought that she had covered her feeling remarkably well and that no one apart from her was aware of how she truly felt. But from this picture it was obvious to her that that wasn't the case at all, Chris knew, she didn't know how, but he knew she didn't like him, you could see the need to be loved crying out from behind his blue eyes as he stared at the woman who was supposed to care for him.

For the first time in the last three years, she thought of what Chris needed, how he felt, not how she felt, which is why; she slammed the photo back where it had been before, grabbed her car keys from the kitchen and stormed out of the house. She may have been back in her own time, but that didn't change a thing! She was going to keep her promise to Prue, and the one she had just silently made to Chris, she was going to get help! Because really, all she wanted was to love the little child, who hardly ever stopped smiling, to love her son and keep her family just how it was!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay? So where should we look for the baby fairy then?" Wyatt asked as he took hold of Pure's hand so she couldn't run off anywhere.

"Umm… where all the new baby's are!!!" Chris said after a moments thought, grinning madly with pride for remembering that there was a baby room. "When Prue was born there was that big room with all the mummy's and baby's in! We should go there and look; the baby fairy has to be there!"

Wyatt to, grinned at this and nodded, sometimes he really loved having a little brother as smart as Chris, it was like when ever he didn't know anything, Chris could come up with the answer, it was practically great when he had homework!

"Yeah okay…. I think it's down there!" Wyatt replied as he pointed down the hallway where he saw a woman dressed in a blue outfit carrying a small baby down the corridor to their left. Chris nodded and grabbed Prue's other arm before dragging both her and Wyatt down the long room, following the woman with the baby.

Just as they ran past a small side room, they all skidded to a halt and looked though the door, where they saw a woman around twenty years old coughing her head off, bent over struggling to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as the three toddlers wondered into her room, watching the woman in aware. The lady shook her head and continued to wheeze as her face went paler and paler.

"Wyatt, she can't breathe!" Chris yelled out as he ran over to the woman and jumped on her bed, having noticed the symptoms she was experiencing. His best friend Troy Barker who lived across the street suffered from asthma and his mum had told Chris what all the symptoms were encase Troy ever had an attack, so he would be able to get help, which was how the three year old instantly knew there was a problem.

Wyatt immediately followed and put his hands on her lap, in an attempt to heal her, the warm healing glow did appear, but nothing happened as she continued to pant and groan as her face started to turn grey.

"It's not working!" he cried out as he moved his hand away from the woman and started to cry, he didn't like seeing people hurt, especially when he couldn't help.

Chris looked around the room in desperation, before jumping off the bed and running to the door way. Looking up and down the corridor, he took a long deep breath and let out an ear piecing scream.

Both the woman, Wyatt and Prue all jumped at hearing Chris scream and turned to face him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Chris didn't even bother to explain himself though as he continued screaming at the top of his lungs, to the point even his own throat was killing him, but even then he didn't stop.

Within thirty seconds at least four nurses one doctor and a janitor had come flying over to the door wondering what was wrong with him. As soon as he saw them he smiled and jumped to the side.

"CAN'T BREATHE!" he yelled and pointed towards the woman who in response collapsed to the floor. The care workers instantly dived across the room and began yelling things to each other that, not even Wyatt understood. It eventually ended with one of them injecting the woman with some liquid which was in a needle.

Wyatt, Chris and Prue all stood by the door watching, and once they saw the lady's eyelids flutter open, they ran off down the corridor, ready to carry on with their mission, to get a baby for their auntie Phoebe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pulling into a hospital car park, piper slammed her door shut and ran to the front desk, barely avoiding getting hit by a car in the process. But at that particular moment she couldn't care less, she just wanted to get better, she just wanted to make sure that, that future she saw never came true, that her husband never left her and she didn't completely ruin her family's lives.

"I need to see Doctor Macman!" Piper yelled out as she rushed up to the reception desk and banged her fists on the wood. The receptionist looked up at her in shock and was about to ask her to wait her turn but after seeing her puffy red eyes, she nodded and twirled around in her chair, grabbing the phone on the other side of the reception corner.

"If you'd like to take a seat, I'll call him out now!" she replied whilst dialling the number. Piper nodded and slowly walked over to the chairs and sat down, sighing as she forced back another waves of tears. She had to stay strong, she had to seem rational, or who knows what could happen to her children, the one thing she was certain of, was she wasn't going to lose them…

(**a/n) YEY writters blocks over!!!! and since im on a roll!! im gunna keep typing!!! hopefully i can post the rest of the story prety soon!!! (and by by prediction, there should be about 2 chapters left)**


	9. A little spell

**Chapter 9- A simple spell**

"Okay so now where do we go?" Chris asked as he and Prue followed Wyatt blindly down the hospital stairs, where they came to two different coloured doors which would lead them to opposite ends of the hospital.

"Well I don't know do I! You said to come this way!" He snapped and folded his arms in annoyance, okay so there were defiantly some down sides to little brothers.

"No I didn't you did! Stupid!" Chris shot back at him, letting go of his cousin's hand as he leant against the wall, trying to stop him self from crying, he didn't like being lost, especially when he knew he couldn't use his magic to help get him home.

Wyatt was about to yell something back when someone else, dressed completely in black, walked into the passage way, freezing as he saw the three children just standing there, looking very confused. The eldest of them, instantly spun around and stared at the man in horror, before charging towards the other door.

"RUN!" he screamed, causing Prue to start crying from the loudness in his voice. Chris instantly followed his brother, pulling on Prue's arm as he did so, determined he wasn't going to loose the small child for even a second.

For a moment the man remained completely still, before he shook his head and chased after them, his security guard pass, swinging side to side as he ran though the door and jolted his head back and forth trying to work out which way they had gone. After a moment or two he decided to head to the left, figuring the children were probably visiting someone in main ward.

Little did he know, the three witches, had dived into one of the cubicles just in front of the door, closing the curtain behind them, so the man wouldn't see them. Giggling to themselves, they instantly charged out of the small room as soon as the man was out of sight and ran of fin the opposite direction, determined they were going to find the baby fairy, before the end of the day.

After about three minutes of running none stop, they finally stopped as they burst though a set of doorways and studied the area. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before, there was huge metal equipment everywhere, a massive big light hanging over a silver table and little stands with knife's arranged neatly on top.

"Where?" Prue asked as she wiped her runny noise on her sleeve and wondered into the room, clutching hold of Chris arm, everything just looked so big and scary to her.

"No idea Prue! It must be where hospital people cut people open! Like on that programme auntie Paige watches!" Wyatt replied as h tried to jump on onto the big table to take a better look around, a task even he found difficult.

"Well that's silly!" Chris said after a moment of complete silence, causing Wyatt to abandon his attempts to get on the table the mortal way as he turned to face his brother, who was by now at the other side of the room.

"What is?"

"All these knife out! Don't they know they should keep them out of our reach!" Chris explained as he grabbed hold of one of the less sharp ones, which had probably been used to cut someone open at one point, as if to prove a point that he could reach them.

"Yeah your right that is silly!" Wyatt replied before waving his arm and orbing very single piece of equipment which was set out on the little tables away and into a big pile in one of the top cupboards. "There we go! No one can get hurt now!" he replied with a grin, one which quickly disappeared as he heard footsteps heading towards the room with no way out. Grabbing hold of Prue's hand and signalling to Chris to run over to them, Wyatt closed his eyes and orbed the three of them out of the room, just as two surgeons entered, shortly followed by someone being carried on a stretcher.

"Where the hell is all my equipment?" One of the men shouted out as the others placed the person onto the operating table, looking round in confusion at where everything had disappeared too. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, i do not think it's very funny!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello there piper!!" Doctor Macman said as he walked into the waiting room, wondering why the woman he hadn't seen in over three years was currently sitting in the hospital. He had been her doctor throughout her pregnancy with her youngest son and had helped her with his after care, but after he had his final set of inoculations, he had never heard from the witch again.

"Doctor Macman! Thank God! I really need your help!" She cried out running over to him, whilst wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Certainly, why don't you come into my office!" he said carefully, putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and directing her over to a door on the left, wondering what on earth had happened to turn the strong mother he knew into a blubbering wreak.

Once they were both safely inside his office, the doctor closed his door and indicated to Piper to take a seat, before sitting down next to her.

"Now what's this about?" he asked gently, giving the woman a reassuring smile, he didn't usually deal with patients over the age of eighteen as he had specialized in pregnant woman and children, twenty years ago. His white hair was still the unruly length that piper remembered and his hazel eyes still held the same warmth, that was why she choice to visit him, she knew he wasn't going to judge her.

"I… i… I don't love my baby!" She stuttered as she began to sob hysterically once again, causing the Doctor to lean back, confusion written all over his face. But he didn't say a word, sensing that she still had a lot more to say before it was time for him to talk. "I know I should, but I don't! And I've tried everything to love him, but I cant, I can't! I tried to pretend it was all in my mind! But those… dreams…. of him dying just won't leave me alone, I know I'd never hurt him intentionally, but I need help! I need you to help me love my baby boy, because no matter how well I hide my feelings from everyone else, I can't hide them from him!"

Doctor Macman just nodded, before getting up and sitting behind his desk and opening his laptop.

"It's okay Piper, don't worry! I'll get you the help you need, I promise, everything's going to be okay!" he said slowly in a reassuring voice, causing piper to give him a half hearted smile as relief blooded though her, it was all going to work out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now what?" Chris asked, as the three witches reappeared along an empty corridor.

"I don't know! The baby fairy could be anywhere!" Wyatt replied with a huff, as he walked towards a window and stared u at the sky, which was by now getting pretty dark, it had been a very long day. That when he saw it, a small star sparkling in the sky, the first one of the night.

"A STAR!" he instantly cried out, causing Prue and Chris to run towards the window as well and look out into the night. "We can wish on the star, that auntie phoebe gets a new baby!"

Chris face instantly lit up at that thought, why had they never thought of that before, wishes on a star always came true in the books they read.

"And, we can wish that Auntie Paige and her baby's are okay!" The three year old added as he remembered the upset faces of his family in the waiting room. Wyatt nodded along with Prue, who wasn't sure what they were talking about, but knew she wanted her favourite aunt Paige to get better.

"Okay on the count of three!" Wyatt said after a moment of them just staring at the bright light. "One!"

"TWO!" Chris instantly added with a grin as he took hold of Prue's hand along with Wyatt's.

"FEE!" Little Prue added as she grabbed hold of Wyatt's hand, so the three of them were standing in a small circle, with both the moonlight and the light from that one little star hitting them.

"_Star light star bright_

_First star we see tonight_

_We wish we may_

_We wish we might_

_How we wish, we wish tonight!"_ Chris and Wyatt chanted, whilst little Prue remained silent she may have heard the rhyme before, but that didn't mean she remembered the words.

"We wish the baby fairy would give Auntie Phoebe a new baby and that Auntie Paige and her babies is okay!" They both continued, closing their eyes shut tight as they said it. Prue who looked at them in confusion for minute or two, also closed her eyes and squeezed them together.

"Is okay!" She repeated after her cousins had finished talking. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before one by one opening their eyes, wondering if there wish was a bout to come true or not. They instantly gazed out of the window again, and were shocked and slightly disappointed to see that the star was no longer there.

"Does that mean it didn't work?" Chris cried, not noticing the white sparkling lights which were circling around the three of them. Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders before muttering 'we tried' and orbing the three of them back to the waiting room.

Once they reappeared amongst the toys, they all just sat in silence, not quite believing that their only chance to help had gone wrong. They stayed like that for a moment, before approaching footsteps caused their heads to turn to the door way, where the Doctor that Henry was arguing with before appeared.

"I have some good news!" The doctor instantly said, causing the adults to all jump to their feet, so they could listen to what ever he was about to say. "Paige is out of surgery and she's doing well, and congratulations is in order I do believe, her two little girls are prefect!"

Phoebe instantly squealed as she wrapped her arms around Henry and Leo, jumping up and down, just two seconds ago she actually thought that they were going to loose all three of them and now, to be told that everything was okay, well no one could quite control their excitement.

Wyatt, Chris and even Prue's face's lit up at this as they grinned madly to each other, half of their wish had come true after all, so that must have meant the baby fairy was going to help Phoebe as well, they just needed to be patient.

Phoebe and Leo instantly rushed over and grabbed the three witches before charging out of the room after Henry, and towards the maternity ward.

Charging though the big double door's, the six of them smiled as they saw a groggy Paige sitting up in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around two baby bundles.

"Hey!" she called out as Henry rushed to her side and planted a Kiss on the top of her forehead. "We did it!"

Henry just smile din response as he took one of his daughters into his arms and sat on the bed beside Paige, gazing lovingly into the beautiful blue baby eyes of his twin daughters, not quite believing that all this was really happening.

After sharing one more kiss with Paige, Henry glanced back over to the group standing by the door and indicated with his head for them to come over.

"Guy's I would like to introduce you to, Julie Patricia Mitchell Mathews and Jenny Gloria Mitchell Mathews!" He said with a huge grin as Phoebe and Leo approached the bed, the three children following close behind.

"Oh there Beautiful Paige!" Phoebe cooed as she studied the identical baby girls, appropriately named after Paige's two mothers, her adopted and biological ones. Paige nodded in agreement and her grin widened as she saw her two nephews and nieces jump onto the bed to get a closer look.

"If only Piper was here to see them!" Paige added, staring at Wyatt with a questioning face, almost hoping he would say okay and tell them just where he sent piper too.

"She is here! She's downstairs! She learnt her lesson and is getting help from the Doctor!" Wyatt replied smiling as he watched \prue and Chris crawl over to the twins and gently starting prodding them.

The four adults just shrugged their shoulders, deciding to ask just what he meant by that after, because right now all they cared about was the happiness the Julie and Jenny were going to bring.

**(a/n) ok so just one more chapter left now!!!**


	10. Two weeks later

**Chapter 10- Two week later**

To say the birth of twins was a hectic time was an understatement of the century, something Paige and Henry soon found out as the little angels kept them awake every night, taking it in turns to cry as loud as they could. Just as one fell asleep the other woke up and despite them only being two weeks old they were already double teaming the new parents. Apart from the little birth ring around their wrists, no one could actually tell the two apart, something which the whole family knew they would use against them one day.

Piper stayed true to her word and had attended counselling sessions everyday since she had returned home, something she was determined to keep up with, along with her medication for as long as necessary. She had eventually managed to tell Leo everything, who promised to help her thought everything and be by her side no matter what. He'd even begun to go with her to the odd session, to try and find out ways in which he could support his wife. No one had been angry with her, like she had anticipated; they were nothing but pillars of support. The only thing that bothered them was that she never went to them fro help before.

As for phoebe and coop, well lets just say, they were waiting on results from a blood test, to confirm what they already thought was true, if phoebe was in deed pregnant or not. When she had announced to her sister's that she had done a pregnancy test and it had come back positive, they were all once again jumping for joy. Unaware that they had three little witches to thank for everything that had happened in the last two weeks.

The elders always told them that magical children could cause a number of things to happen just by being children, but none of them expected it to mean that they could actually get wishes on stars to come true and re write history… then again those elders had never met anyone as powerful as Wyatt, Chris and Prue, three children, who, combined were stronger than, not only the charmed ones, but the source of all evil as well.

Phoebe was destined to have three little girls, Prue, then four years later, Penny and two years after that Nikki, but the wish the three children made that night changed that, for now, in-between Prue and Penny, was going to be another child, one nobody foresaw, a little boy who was going to become the fourth male ever to be born in to the Halliwell line. Although his destiny was uncertain, the elders knew his existence was going to change the course of the world, for the better, as the demons, when they tried to rise to power once again, would have ten Charmed children to deal with.

That was the one thing that was certain, that the slowly expanding Halliwell family, were going to be a forced to be reckoned with when they took over the fight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaning on the doorframe to the conservatory Piper smiled as she watched her two son's play together with the racing cars, spinning them around the track like there was no tomorrow. After about five minutes of just standing their watching them, she gradually walked into the room and sat down.

"Wyatt daddy wants to talk to you!" She said softly, causing the blonde boy to grin and run out of the room in search fro the father he adored, who had promised to take him out of ice cream earlier that day.

Chris watched his brother leave before slowly turning around to look up to his mother, who was now keeling beside him.

"Daddy also told me that, your getting really goo with your powers!" piper said in almost a whisper as she gazed at her son and picked Wyatt's controller up to take over form him with the game.

The little brunet didn't say a word however as he just continued to race around the track, almost acting as if he hadn't heard her.

"Why don't you show mummy what you can do?!" She asked sweetly, causing Chris to look up at her, suspicion evident in his eyes, sure she hadn't shouted at him for two whole weeks, but she had hardly gone near him either and Chris feared that if he used his magic, she would use it against him some how. "Go ahead its okay Chris I promise I wont get mad!"

After a moments thought, Chris smiled and held his hand out over the plastic electors roads. Almost instantly it began to levitate in the air, until it was right over their heads. Grinning as he realised his mum as telling the truth and wasn't going to shout, Chris threw his arms apart and sent the four race cars flaying around the room with little blue orbs shooting everywhere.

When he eventually stopped, he turned to face his mother, still smiling, a smile which instantly widened as he saw the pleased look on her face.

"Now that was very good!" She said as she picked Chris up and pulled him onto her lap. "Do you want to show Mummy more?"

Chris nodded and flicked his hand, much like piper did, causing the blue orbs which he had created to burst apart and shower them with their lights. The three year old instantly started laughing and clapped his hands as he made more and more of the lights fly around them.

Piper smiled at this as she slowly realised this was the first time she had ever really listened to her son laugh. She knew she still had a long way to go until the depression was over, but as she came to realise, it was moments like this which would make everything better as she slowly began to bond with her youngest son.

Watching him use his magic was a small but very important step to the two of them having a completely different relationship in the future.

**The end - i hope you all liked the ending and i would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story**


End file.
